A fateful begining
by phlowergirl
Summary: Soon to be junior in high school must move across the country with her dad due to some unfair circumstances, she is not happy but that may change once she finds that one soul mate or maybe not life may fate you to meet someone but you dont have to like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of SM ideas**

**Okay so this is my new story i hope you enjoy if you are reading let me know in a review who you think she should be the imprint of cause i have no idea who to use...so with out further interuption here is my new fanfiction for twilight**

Chapter 1

"I don't get why we have to move so far away, I mean I understand yours and my need to get away from everyone we use to know but why Washington." I huff talking more to the foggy window than my Dad. The car windows have been foggy for a few hours now since the sun fell below the horizon and the scenic view disappear behind the vale of the night.

"This is the first place I found a house I could afford with a job close by, unless you want to move down to Texas with your Aunt Sandy. Dust and sandy on the Gulf coast, you know I could drop you off down there if you really would rather." My Dad teases knowing full well I hate the Galveston area endless miles of brown not a blade of truly green grass in sight, I sigh as I remember visiting her a few years ago.

"Yeah, yeah I get it dust and sand or green and rain, got it already made that choice, just wish I didn't have to make it." I grumble thunking my head against the chilly window.

"Then you should learn to keep your mouth shut." My Dad says under his breath.

"Whatever." I sigh and turn up the radio and change it to a classic rock station.

Every song on the radio nowadays reminds me of another person who betrayed me, turned me in, spread rumors, and all and all ruined my life giving me an unwanted 15 minutes of fame. I roll my eyes and shut them tight forcing my brain to drop any thoughts of school and my ex-friends. Life without friends has to be better than facing any of the fake people at school. Looking back I should have just kept my mouth shut, the things I said were stupid and the things I did were even stupider how could I not expect what happened to.

One more day of travel left depending on how long my father drives through the night, our belongings trailing behind us on the large box trailer we rented back in Illinois. Moving across the country not top on my list of things to do when I will be starting my junior year in high school in the fall, too bad it's still March and on top of that I missed all of February due to what happened thus leaving me a month and a half behind.

The morning sun glares off the dash board as I open my eyes and realize that we are in a rest area, my dad beside me catching so sleep and making me wish I had been able to get my drivers license before we left, but no luck my birthday isn't for another month and a half. I have my permit but still unlikely my father will let me drive he is still mad at me for getting into trouble and thus sending us across the country.

I shake my father letting him know I am heading to the restrooms and he shoves 10 dollars at me grumbling about coffee. I head out and after I use the facilities, I look for where I could get some coffee hmm, vending machines it is I guess. I grab my father a large black coffee and grab a mountain dew for myself and head back to the car. My father is ruffling his hair and smiles at me trying to open the door with no free hands. I manage after he pulls the handle releasing the clasp, he quickly slinks his coffee away and frowns at my soda.

"So what state are we in?" I ask rubbing my arms since I didn't bother with a coat before stepping out into the artic chill of the outdoors.

"Oregon, somewhere near Portland…we will be there soon before dark if we are lucky."

"Great." I say with mock enthusiasm.

"Cheer up it'll be a great your new school is small like your old school and is very willing to work with you regardless of what happened; it is in Forks the town we will be living outside of." My dad explains rattling on about things I have no interest in especially explaining to perspective teachers and friends about what happened not such a good topic of conversation for getting to know someone, explaining why a whole town has it out for you ha maybe I can avoid it all together.

"Our house is out in the country the realtor said it had country charm and a real down home feel, it is near the forest just off of 110. You're gonna love it here, I don't know if I told you this already but my great-uncle use to live out here back when I was a kid and it was so great being near the forest will all the trees and nature all around." Roll my eyes and shut off my brain here we go again, yeah dad this is about the third time on this trip alone that I have heard your stories about your great-uncle. I smile and nod not wanting to argue with a few hours to go before us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well love it is a bit extreme if you want me to be truthful that is, the house is run down and covered in dust about an inch thick, good thing we got here well before dark since the house has to be cleaned thoroughly before any of our crap is brought it. Good ol'dad didn't bother to pack any cleaning stuff so boy oh boy I actually talked him into letting me drive into town alone to get some, moment lapse of sanity, well I'm not questioning his rational—I get to drive!

I hop in the truck and oops I stepped on the gas to hard sending gravel flying in all directions, have to remember not to do that. Now which way was town, hell I wasn't paying attention I was singing loudly to Pink Floyd's Learning to Fly. I decide on a left turn onto the main road 110 was it and head down it until I find town. The road is twisty and curvy reminding me more of an obstacle course than a highway, oh well I think and I crank the radio loud and relax into my drive. How far to Forks was it again about 20 minutes or so right, but we were pulling a trailer so it might be closer.

Okay now I don't remember their being a La Push on the road to town, maybe I went the wrong way…I don't remember dad saying there was another town closer than Forks. Maybe they have a general store or even a gas station where they sell cleaning supplies. I should have brought my cell phone, right I couldn't dad was using it to get the power turned on and the rest of the necessities, thus the reason I got to drive—distracted dad equal happy daughter.

I turn the radio down as I head into town, "Hmmm, If I were a store where would I be?" I ask myself something I have started to do since my friends stabbed me in the back who else should I talk to I know I can trust myself.

I spot a local have it all store you know the kind you only find in small towns. I pull slowly into a parking spot having to readjust the truck like five times to actually get it into the spot. I hope out of the truck and survey my final parking job and smile that I am actually between the lines, "Geesh, I have to drive more often." I grumble quietly to myself and I hear a chuckle coming from behind me, oh gosh someone over heard me talking to myself.

I turn around and smile shyly at the large native man standing outside the storefront. I ignore his silly looking smile and head into the store feeling kinda stupid that I was being watched. The store is small, gosh I hate going into places I have never been, kinda creeps me out a bit. The small isles are easy to navigate and I shortly find what I am looking for and grab a bottle of bleach, carpet cleaner, paper towels, and some window cleaner. I pile it all on the counter and turn back to grab a bottle of air freshener just in case I find out that the house has some dead animals in the attic or something, who knows in this weird town.

"Is this all for you today?" The lady behind the counter asks, she is clearly from around here which is obviously full of Native Americans.

"Uhhh, yeah." I reply quietly fishing my money out of my jeans.

"You new around here or just passing through?" She asks placing my items in a paper bag for me. "20.83"

"Uhhh, my dad and I just got here today moving in to some house off of 110 I went the wrong way on the road and ended up here, sure glad there was a store in town." I say handing her 21 dollars.

"So I guess we will see you around here more often huh?" She says politely handing me my change and bags.

"Yeah, I guess…Thanks." I say and head out of the store with the two large paper sacks, one in each arm.

I back out the door pushing it with my butt, head over to the truck, and fumble with my keys. It only takes me a minute to realize that I am going to have to set the bags down to open the stupid truck door.

"Need some help there." I hear a masculine voice and footsteps just as one of the large brown sacks is taken out of my hands. I look up to see the large native man that laughed at me earlier.

"Thanks." I say politely and shift the other sack to my left side to finish turning the key to open the truck door. I place the bag on the seat and push it across.

"So your new around here huh?" He asks handing me the other bag.

"Yeah not quite moved in just yet." I say turning back to the truck to put the second bag inside.

"Hope to see ya around some maybe in school?" He questions and I open my eyes in shock there is no way he is still in high school.

"Uhhh, I don't know what is going on with me and school yet, but hell you can't still be a teenager." I say still in shock that this man before me is a high school student, let alone talking to me.

"Yeah, I'm 16 and from the looks of your driving you probably are too unless you just don't drive large trucks often."

I laugh, "I'm not quiet 16 yet," I say climbing into the truck.

He smiles obviously catching why I am such a bad driver, "Well, come back around here me and my friends are always up for showing new kids around." He says as I shut my door, but I silently wish I had another reason to be in town, mega hot cutie needing no more prompting to get me to come back here. I back out of my parking spot probably a little too slowly and sneak a peak at mega hottie when I finally clear the other cars. As soon as I get my eyes back on the road, I remember that I have to get back to the new house in one-piece better concentrate.

I head back to the house cleaning gear in tow, feeling a little more confident on the road now than I did before. Back at the house dad got all the essentials turned on and working amazing what a bunch of phone calls can do. I head into the house for the much needed cleaning and decide almost right away that I must start on my room first seeing, as I would like to sleep there tonight without breathing in a cloud of dust.

Four bedrooms to choose from I see as I walk slowly through the upstairs landing, all doors open up to the central landing or hallway of sorts. The bedroom that catches my eye is has wooden floors and a large window overlooking the backyard and thus the tree line of the forest. The window is large wooden paned window with an extra large sill perfect for sitting on, while the rest of the room would do nicely especially with a large closet on the sidewall. I set to work on what will with out a doubt be hours of work.

At nearly midnight, I have what appears to my mattress and half of my boxes in my clean room, at least I have a bed. I take a deep breath and realize my room smells of cleaner and aerosol spray the fragrance long deteriorated. I sigh and head down stairs wanting nothing but fresh air, I grab my phone and head outside wanting to text my one and only friend left in the world.

Only one person had stood by my side and didn't buy into the rumors and the alleged crimes I committed, probably only because she didn't go to my school. However, she claims to have stopped rumors that had started in her own school. She wouldn't be awake right now but at least I could let her know I arrived here without any major malfunctions. I headed outside holding my phone up to see if I had a signal, three bars yes! I wonder around the backyard looking for a safe place to sit and settle on a large log just in front of the tree line. It is a bit wet but nothing outrageous like sitting in a puddle. I flip my phone back open and type a short message to Lisa letting her know I was here in the land of moist and green and laughed out loud remembering that she was in the land of wind and stink at least that is what we always called it. I sent the message and looked up to find that the sky was actually clearing a little bit.

The patch of sky allows me my first glimpse at the sparkling sky, probably my first and only for a long time seeing as spring is nearly upon us. I shiver as I hear a howl rise in the distance and mentally note to look up local wildlife such as poisonous critters and large predators. I quickly walk back into the house trying to erase images of long forgotten horror movies from my head. I wish away nightmares as I cuddle beneath my blankets thinking of only happy things like Disney movies and fairy tales.

**Hope you Enjoyed this if not i guess you won't read the next chapter :( hope you did like it not to the good stuff yet but i'll get there Let me know who you think she saw....or who you want it to be in any case hahhah i have someone in mind now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The land of moist and green is just that today rain pouring down I think I need to add muddy muck to the list this place is. I sigh looking down at my wet and mud stained jeans as I prepare to head back out into the downpour to gather more of our boxes. This will be my fifth trip outside this morning four too many if you ask me, stupid rain making me all itchy and wet. I run my fingers through my hair scratching my scalp a bit but only making the sensation that much worse. I trudge out into the slick grass and mud deeming this my last trip until the rain stops or I desperately need something that isn't unpacked yet. My foot squelches in the mud for a second too long pulling my leg into the tiny sink hole formed by repeated trips, my knees buckle and I am face down in the murky mud.

"Damnit!" I shout and pound my already mud covered fist into the slop sending shoots of mud splattering around me in a three foot range.

I hear my father chuckling from the doorway, which only makes me madder. I scowl at him but he stops me at the pouch giving me a look at says, 'don't even think about it' meaning I better not come in the house full of mud.

"Well, I'm not stripping in front of my house you do see that road over there and I am not exactly a toddler any more Daaaad." I shout drawing out his name for emphasis but ending up sounding more like a spoiled brat.

"Go around back and I'll bring you your robe, there aren't any roads in the backyard just a bunch of trees and the wild animals sure aren't looking."

"Fine." I grumble and stomp off the pouch to the backyard feeling silly and dirty and wanting nothing more than to climb back into bed.

I grab my robe from my dad and shoo him away before I even think about taking any of my mud soaked clothes off, he may be my dad but I sure don't strip in front of him not since I was like 6. I drop my soaked shirt on the ground and quickly put my arms through my robe covering myself and shuck out of my jeans plopping them at my feet. Leaving my pile of mud laden clothes for later I head inside for a much needed shower.

"Don't take too long Keylee we have to go up to the school in about an hour to meet with some people there." My dad shouts at me and I groan wondering how my day could get any worse. First the mud and now meeting future authority figures possibly discussing my short traveled path of a criminally minded teenager.

Dirt and grim washed off and hair wrung out the best I could with my towel, hair dryer still lost in a box somewhere, I head to my room to find some decent clothes to go meet the principal and who ever else wants to know what the new kid looks like. I can hear the rumors spreading already I hope we don't have to move cause you know I will end up with my aunt in Texas if that happens. I shutter at the thought.

"I'm ready when ever you are dad, but I have my doubts about how beneficial this could be you know the impression I made the only other time I was called to the principal's office—outcome not good, long term effects yet to be revealed." I smirk at him while I wait for him to tell me to watch my mouth or cut the sarcasm but unbeknownst to me he just heads out the front door without a word. Geesh, I thought that comment was at least good enough for some kind of response. I dash to the truck avoiding any mud, grass, or slippery spots arriving safely with only minor rain spots adhering to my clothing.

My dad drives the truck to the right on the main road heading away from La Push and towards Forks where the high school is located. We pull up to the main building and head inside to find the office, the school smell makes my nostrils flare at the coarse scent. It is weekday so the rest of the kids my age are here at school somewhere, I don't want to be seen by anyone but the administration if I can help it. I quickly pull my father into the office and away from the trophy case he was eyeing in the lobby.

My dad flips back into dad mode, "Hello, we are here to meet with the principal." He rattles off expertly like fathers tend to do.

"Name please?" The secretary drones in a monotone voice.

"Keylee Casdale and her father."

"I'll let him know you are here you may have a seat, it will only be a moment."

After a few minutes a large man appears before us and shakes hands with my dad and I mumble a quiet hello before he leads us into a back room. In the room a large table with 3 other people seated in suits sat before me, I can guess who these fools are. Classic case of troubled teen in the new school must be principal and guidance counselors.

"Keylee your father has explained the situation you umm, had at your old school and we are very glad to have you here in our district, your grades are above average from your old school back in Illinois and we have high hopes for your integration into the regular curriculum next year. The remainder of this year I hope that you will work hard to catch up to your peers in the next couple months. I have arranged for Mrs. Tisdale to be your tutor throughout the remainder of the year in which you will study independently with Mrs. Tisdale's guidance. She will meet with you either at your home or at one of the local schools which ever is more convenient or comfortable for you. Do you have any questions for us?" The large boxy man who is apparently the principal explains.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I would rather not meet at my house, so if you could tell me what location or building would be closest for me to get to cause if you have another location besides this one it would be great." I smile politely after my not so polite question trying my best not to be annoyed with the adults' inquiring eyes.

"I understand your need for privacy as well as you're umm, travel dilemma, Mrs. Tisdale begins, "I could always pick you up on my way to one of the schools, I travel quite a bit in this district it would be no problem for me since you live along the main route between La Push and Forks."

"Splendid idea…don't you think Mr. Casdale? It solves all our problems and keeps Keylee out of the lime light so to speak, there are very few kids who attend Forks High School in Keylee's grade from La Push most of them choosing to attend the local school."

"Great!" My dad exclaims and suddenly I have no say in the matter once again.

I am loaded down with textbooks from Biology to Spanish and everything in between. I expertly play teenage girl and hand the heavy books off to my father choosing only to carry my schedule from Mrs. Tisdale. Three times a week I would meet with her after school hours around 3:30 or so to take any quizzes or tests and turn in homework. Assignments would be emailed to me, the internet and computer according to my dad would be up and running pronto. My schedule starts at 3:30 tomorrow so that Mrs. Tisdale and I can get to know each other and my first assignments can be given to me and all the back work I need to make up from missing a month and a half of school.

"Everyone was really nice huh?" My dad asks as we drive back home.

"Yeah sure."

"Don't be a spoil sport they are bending over backwards to help you out."

"Well maybe they should lose their balance and fall over; I could use a good laugh." I say dryly and my dad gets the hint and turns up the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the next afternoon, my room is nearly unpacked the only things left are two boxes of miscellaneous junk that for all I care can stay right where it is. My dad has been working mostly on the downstairs, getting the kitchen in order and all along with the entertainment center in the living room and the internet, guess he is a great dad not hardly bothering on his stuff. He moved us across the country just so that we could have another chance to start over without the shadows following me and the whispers ringing in my ears. At least I found out they weren't my real friends, true colors always show when push comes to shove, you can't trust anyone anymore than you can trust fast food not to have grease. I know that now wish I knew it a few months ago.

My tutor will be here in about 20 minutes and I have no idea what I will need to bring with me, I dig out my old schoolbag, a worn and faded patchwork leather bag, I grab a few notebooks still full of my old notes from my classes back in Illinois, and I find a few pens and pencils. The typical school stuff should be all I need, my textbooks can wait, I think as I glance at the large stack sitting next to my dresser on the floor.

I hear a car horn out front and am very grateful that she isn't pushing her presence on me by coming to the front door. I grab my bag thankful it isn't raining today but equally as careful about my foot placement as I head out to the drive. She is smiling and dressed all teacher-ly in a shiny new looking car, the interior is warm as I slide into the front seat.

"Hi." I mumble as I adjust my seatbelt and settle in still very uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Hello, Keylee I talked with all your teachers today and they are very confident that you will be able to complete the work you missed in no time at all." She says with a smile I want to believe is fake but find it hard to make myself believe it.

"Why are you doing this?" I grumble staring at the dashboard, the smooth dustless interior making me feel like I am messing up her car.

"As much as you have been through in the past few months we all think you deserve a break, for a school to jump to conclusions like they did."

"Oh so you actually believe my story, the one where I say I didn't do it play the part of innocent bystander caught up in the moment."

"I doubt that you are completely innocent…I know how high school works the rumors had to have come from somewhere."

"Figures." I say under my breath. "So where exactly are we meeting once we get there?"

"When we get to the school I'll show you around and then we will meet in the library, which is where we will meet everyday at 3:30, if you notice your schedule there are a few days where I'll pick you up before 3:20. Those days you can do what ever you like until we meet but I don't expect to wait on you or you will be walking home." She says still smiling, "You are welcome to hang out in the library on those days and do your homework I don't really care as long as you are in there at 3:30 for our meeting."

"Great." Not only do I have to come here to meet with her but I also have to hang around and wait on her too. I guess it can't be all that bad I think looking out on the town as we drive through it and head to the school.

The school does not look like any school building I have seen before, but then again nothing here is like anything I have ever experienced before. As we pull into the parking lot I notice there are a few random kids still hanging around. Mrs. Tisdale gives me an encouraging smile and promptly get out of her car and I follow as my nerves rise high in my throat.

"C'mon I'll show you around so that you feel more comfortable here, there is nothing to be nervous about."

I follow her towards the main entrance refusing to look at anyone we pass and I feel their stares upon me and I fight my urge to cringe. My eyes blur as I follow beside my tutor and relax a little as I step through the doors into the building. I am shown where the vending machines and bathrooms are and lastly we come to the library. It is a small library with only a few computers, we take a seat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Okay, Keylee here is a pile of papers from your teachers that I gathered today, some wrote you a list of things to do and other provided actual worksheets. I am here to provide any assistance that you may need when we meet but I will not always be working with you the whole time I have other duties to take care of while I am here. My office is right over there on the other side of the library," she says pointing to the obvious door with her name on it. "On Wednesdays and Fridays I will pick you up around 1 in the afternoon but on Mondays I'll pick you up at about the same time I did today. You can read through these are take another look around I have a few things to take care of before we leave you can meet me here or back at the car around 4:30 or so."

"What exactly was the point for dragging me out here today if we weren't going to do anything?" I ask now a bit annoyed at the lack of accomplishing any thing.

"This way next week starting on Monday you will be prepared to start working, you will know your way around and I won't have to take anymore time away from what we will be doing." She explains before turning and heading into her office.

"Great…now I have a whole hour to waste…" I mutter to myself as I head out of the library and down the hall towards the front door.

The chill of the air sends ripples down my bare arms as I step out of the school building, the front courtyard is empty of the few random kids that were lingering when we arrived. I start to walk down the road wondering where exactly I think I am going, outside with no coat the temperature has to be about 35 degrees or so. I might have to rethink my I hate wearing coats and long sleeves, well at least the long sleeves part. My short-sleeved sweater blocked out the chill a bit but my arms were still exposed. I turn my mind away from the cold and scan the landscape in front of me heading towards where I think the shoreline is. My hair flies crazy in the brisk wind and I will have to remember to wear a hat, I have a lot of them probably in one of the boxes I haven't unpacked yet.

I don't head down to the beach instead settling with sitting on a large rock where I can overlook the shoreline and watch the waves crash. My feet start to feel the cold about the time my arms become numb and my nose starts to run. I sniff back another drip and pull out my cell phone from my schoolbag to check the time. This is gonna be one long school year, I think when I notice that only 15 minutes has passed since I left Mrs. Tisdale, 4:30 is never gonna get here.

"You know you shouldn't be sitting around out here without a coat?" A voice say from behind me causing me to startle.

"It is March coat season is over." I retort turning around to find a face I had seen before. He chuckles with a bright smile.

"I was hoping I would see you around here again, I don't see your truck?" He says and I stand up to face him. He towers over me why didn't I notice that at the store the other day, oh right I didn't get past looks to notice how tall he is.

"You're one to talk about not having a coat on," I laugh taking in what he is wearing plain jeans and dark green t-shirt—not exactly cold weather attire.

"I'm use to it, grew up here and all." He responds with confidence.

"Well, it isn't any colder than where I grew up…it's just damp here, but I'll get use to it besides I don't own a coat."

"You might want to get one before next winter it can get pretty cold here."

"I have to go." I say walking past him and back towards the school.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you besides you haven't told me your name yet." He says catching my arm as I walk by.

His scorching hot fingers press into my chilled arm sending a shock through my nerves, I recoil almost falling over backwards if not for the small tree catching me. His hand was way too hot, the temperature beyond scalding.

"Don't touch me," I gasp as I struggle to right myself grabbing a hold of the tree for support. "You better go to the doctor cause with a temperature like that you gotta be sick."

He smirks at me and I can't help notice the strange glint in his eye when he looks at me, "C'mon where did you leave your truck I will walk you back?" He says scanning the area looking a little confused now.

"I didn't drive doubt my dad will ever let me again until I get my license." I say walking towards the school.

"So how and why did you get here?" He asks matching my pace but keeping a safe distance from me.

"None of your business I don't even know you what makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything?" I say forcing myself not to shout at him.

"Right, sorry I'm Collin and you are?" He says with a leading voice like he is tempting me to answer him.

"Someone you don't need to know." I say and pick up my pace wanting to get back to the school and away from this guy, Collin guy as fast as possible. The last thing I need right now are friends, lot of good they ever did me before.

"Your heading to the school…are you gonna be a new student here?" He asks sounding hopefully optimistic.

"Not quite, do you mind," I pull out my cell phone to check the time again, "I have to meet someone in like 10 minutes." I say scanning the parking lot for Mrs. Tisdale and coming up empty.

He keeps following me as I head up to the front doors of the building sending my anger high and high with every step I take.

"What are you a lost puppy? Gonna freaking follow me home too. What is wrong with you can't you take a hint that…" I stop my rant just as Mrs. Tisdale comes out the double doors eyeing Collin and me nervously.

"Making friends already I see, Come on Keylee you can play with Collin later." Mrs. Tisdale says cheerfully totally ignoring my shouting at him.

"I am not making friends, he was stalking me." I grumble as I get into the car with her.

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it, he is a nice boy…to teenage boys stalking as you put just means he thinks your cute." She says with a little too much chipper as we pull out of the parking lot.

"Just what I need." I say sarcastically but silently wonder why someone as gorgeous as he would ever look at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is the next chapter hope you like or if you don't you can stop reading at any time click the back button or the big X in the corner of the screen or perhaps the other countless ways away from my fanfic Well hope you are starting to like Keylee and Collin the little you have seen of him...don't know why i chose that wolf but hell he hardly gets any time in SM stories so thought he would be a great character to play with... Anyone know off the top of their head what color wolf he is???? hmmmm can't say i do or if it is even mentioned. :) ENJOY Thanks to you who revieWed or AlerTed or faVed. **

Chapter 5

Okay so Collin is beyond stalker weird having pounced on me both times I was in that damn town and now due to my stupidity, I will be in the town three times a week at least. Friendships and boys having crushes on me are the last things I want or need at the moment…I don't need any more people to stab me in the back the knife holes I have are still healing figuratively speaking. I guess my first day with my tutor could have gone better I groan as I climb the stairs to my bedroom. I toss my assignments on my floor in no mood to even glance at what my teachers expect in the 6 subjects I have. Going to school is so much easier than learning it yourself, I could zone out in class and still learn the drivel that push down our throats, now I will actually have to read the textbook or oh my gosh study.

I flop down on my bed and I realize my thoughts have drifted exactly where they shouldn't back to my conversation with Collin. What a stupid name, it sounds like he should be some dorky four eyed pimple faced kid, not a tall, muscular, overheating stalker. He is hot though and I'm not just talking about his temperature. No, no, no life will go on and get over with more easier if I refrain from interaction with my peers, I do not want to end up in the land of brown and hot otherwise known as Texas. I will not mess up living here I only have 2 and a half more years till I can leave high school behind for good and then no one will even care or remember.

My weekend is looking like it is gonna be full of homework and more homework, unless my father actually forces me out of the house. Where in the world would he ever need to take me, he should be busy with his job and planning all the crap he does...he is a chemist works in a lab, at least he did back home. I am not entirely sure what his new job pertains since he could work in an array of science based fields. I roll my eyes at the thought of him trying to explain it all to me, I haven't even passed biology yet let alone anything chemistry related.

"Keylee, dinner time." I groan realizing I must have fallen asleep, I glance at the window and it is very dark outside. My father is home so it must be at least 8 or so.

I roll out of bed and make sure to grasp the railing since my balance is still pressed with drowsiness. I find my dad on the couch with two large bags of fast food in front of him. The warm almost nauseating aroma fills my head making my mouth water with want for what ever is in my bag.

"Thought you would still be hungry." He smiles before biting into his cheeseburger.

"Thanks." I say biting into my chicken sandwich.

"So did everything go well today?"

"Yeah sure I guess you can call it that." I say lying to his face.

"Great, I sure hope you are feeling social this weekend cause my collogue has invited us to his house for supper, he lives in that down you went to today. Him and his wife thought it would be nice for you and I to get to know some others around town."

"What?" I choke almost spiting my soda across the room.

"It is just a few people Keylee, I would hope you would be eager to make new friends, maybe you will choose a little better this time." He adds that last part quietly like he is talking to himself.

"Why couldn't you just go without me?" I grumble at the thought of my father already having told his new work friends why we had to move.

"Don't be like this Key, you can always excuse yourself early for some fresh air if you don't feel much like socializing with a bunch of adults. I am more than sure they will understand a 15 year old not wanting to hang out with her dad all night on Saturday. You can probably hang around town or if you must you can seclude yourself the back of the truck." My dad's pitch to convince me to accompany him to meet his new friends hit me and of course guilt flared into my veins.

"Fine, I will go, they better not serve fish." I absolutely hate fish and can't stop myself from telling everyone so if someone attempts to feed it to me. Bad habit I know.

"Great and I will let them know you are allergic to fresh and saltwater fish." My dad says using his little polite line about my dislike for all things fishy. Probably not the best stance seeing as we now live by the ocean, people are bound to want to serve fishy foods.

Saturday morning I started to work on my endless pile of homework and lessons, everything is self-explanatory except that of Spanish how am I going to learn to speak another language when I scarcely can pronounce it. Four o'clock rolls around and it is time to head out to my father's dinner meeting with his new coworkers. I am to play the loving daughter and mind my manners ha what manners to I possess. Of course, I have played this role before back in Illinois, but that was then and now I have no desire to keep up appearance so to say. Why does my father even want me to go?

I roll my eyes as I head downstairs to join him in the truck so that we can head over to town. When we arrive at the house, I smile my most innocent smile and try to put on a good face. I shake hands and smile but other wise hold my tongue. I am introduced to 6 other people who we are dinning with all my father's age. I feel out of place being the only teenager at dinner but they all try to welcome me even though my lack of desire to be here shows through.

"Why don't you go outside and explore the town?" The wife of my father's coworker suggests glancing from my father to me looking for confirmation. I smile warmly and excuse myself from the table and allow relief to wash over me as I head out the front door.

Once outside I inhale deeply trying to clear my senses of dinning with the adults, the night air floods my senses and I can almost taste the salt in the air from the nearby beach. I find my feet following my nose towards the ocean, towards the sounds of crashing waves. I head away from town and down to the dark and shadowy beach, my eyes posed on the sights before me even though the coming darkness obscures the view.

I freeze a person tall and ominous is walking towards me from the other end of the beach. I turn around and start back the way I came not wanting to even talk to anyone much less someone I don't know. I hear footsteps increase behind as if someone is running, running towards me not away. I whirl around and come face to face with a large man, towering over me, his face shadowed against the night air.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A gruff voice tells me making me step back instinctively wanting to run.

"Don't hurt me." I say fear threading my voice and dulling all my senses.

"Shhhh, it is not me who would hurt you, silly girl." He tells me in a voice much less harsh, "What on earth are you doing out here anyway you are along way from home?"

"What? You don't know where I live, you don't know me." I scoff at him.

"I have heard much about you Keylee…" His voice is once again gruff.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout at him backing away a bit.

"Relax, I'm a friend of Collin's." He sputters out before I can bolt, I relax a little but still keep my guard up.

"What are you part of some stalking club where I am your latest prey." I say now not feeling any fear but rather outrage and anger, "Go practice your pathetic and ridiculous skills else where I am so not interested."

"Keylee, wait…"He says now sounding desperate, "I'm not stalking you and neither is Collin…if you would just wait a moment."

"Why don't you get a clue…I don't need any new friends, I don't want any friends at all." I shout and turn running from the beach and from Collin's friend. Why can't these people just leave me alone, I never asked for this. I bound up the trail leading to the road and into a tree; somehow I veered off the trail.

My feet fall out from underneath me and once again I am on the ground, my head bounces roughly off the ground causing a aching thud to resound through my skull.

"Ouch." I grumble rubbing the back of my head feeling the cold chill on my bare hands against the freezing ground.

"Well, well we meet again…still no coat but I am glad you have a hat and a sweater on." I hear a teasing voice that could only belong to Collin, I groan trying to sit up. I come face to face with him crouching before my form on the cold ground.

"Are you aware your friend down there on the beach is stalking me, not that you are doing any better not stalking me." I quip out gruffly.

He chuckles, "Oh you mean Paul, don't mind him he can be a bit dense when it come to being subtle." He extends his hand towards me as if to offer to help me up, I eye it but do not take his hand.

He shrugs and backs up once again standing his full height before me. I scramble ungracefully to my feet glaring at him and feeling a little insecure as I hear footsteps behind me.

"You know you can't avoid me forever…" Collin says as I try to step around him.

"You wanna bet." I growl at him and try again to step around the large moron.

"What do you have against me Keylee?" He asks as if I need to explain my actions to him.

I roll my eyes and finally am able to get past him and back up to the road, but of course, he is following me.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me the hell alone?" I yell at him a little too loud seeing as he is only a foot from me when I turn around.

"She sure is a screamer Collin bet that hurt your eardrums." The other guy laughs, what was his name again 'pu' something.

"I asked you a question first..." He chides back at me.

"Uhhhhh, fine I don't have anything against you personally I just do not want or need any friends here, I want to do my 2 and a half years and be done with high school bullshit, okay." I force out with my jaw clenched.

"Okay…but I am going to change your mind about that and after I do then if you still hate me I will gladly leave you alone." He smiles down at me and I feel my eyes narrow and my brow furrow in frustration.

"I have to go find my father now if you don't mind."

"I'll be sure to see ya around Keylee." He says confidently and full of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I run back towards my dad's truck not wanting anything to do with the two guys behind me. I can't say that it isn't fear without completely lying, but it isn't entirely fear and that fear isn't of the two idiots themselves but what they could potentially represent. Trusting someone anyone besides family is going to be hard and if and when I put myself out on the limb I want to make sure I can trust not only my feet but the branch beneath them.

My breathing hoarse and out of control as I slide to a halt outside my father's truck, damn he isn't outside waiting for me, I will have to go back inside and endure the staring adults. I decide I should really catch my breath before heading inside cause I probably look a little crazy.

Before I have a chance to even catch my breath I hear the door open up and voices saying their goodbyes and thank yous. I stand up and climb into the truck waving at the people my father is still chatting to, safe inside the truck, alone.

"Did you have a nice time?" My dad asks as he climbs in beside me.

"I guess." I shrug not wanting to go into the details of how I recently taken up hating people in general, don't want to freak my father out and have him send me to a shrink.

"Hope you didn't make plans for tomorrow." My dad says smiling a large grin.

"Why?" I ask wearily suddenly a little afraid of my dad's grin.

"I was talking to Cole, you know the tall guy with graying hair, about painting out living and dinning room before we got further along in the move in and he offered to help." I roll my eyes, and where do I fit in during old guy bonding time I wonder.

"And?" I say a little too harshly.

"Well, he said that he has a bad back but he would be willing to round up his son and his friends to come over and help out, they are your age I think so I thought it would be fun for you to entertain them while they help us out. You know you can feed them lunch and serve them drinks while they work or if you must you could pitch in and help out." My father drones on and all I can think about is why me? Maybe Cole's son will be an arrogant ass so I don't feel bad about not hanging around tomorrow. Then my father's words seep into my brain and I start to get angry.

"You want me to hang around and play little miss hostess to a bunch a teenaged guys." I say outraged at the thought of playing the part of pretty little hostess for a bunch of people I could care less about.

"I just thought it would be nice for you to get to know some of the kids your age, it isn't like you will be in school until next year and I don't want you to get lonely."

I huff at him, "I don't need you to make friends for me daaad, I don't need play dates to get along with people, and I certainly don't need help painting the living room."

"I have work to do tomorrow and if you want the downstairs painted you do need help, I'll let you pick out the colors if you promise to play nice."

I roll my eyes, why does everyone treat me like a little kid, "I will, but I am not making lunch or getting them anything to drink." I say with finality.

"Don't be so glum, deep down you are a teenaged girl and what teenaged girl doesn't want teenaged guys over at her house." He says with amusement playing at his voice.

I cross my arms over my chest and glare out the window now in no mood to talk to my dad without getting into trouble.

The next morning I am woken up early by a loud knock on my door, who would be knocking on my bedroom door anyway, my dad would have just hollered through it. I roll out of bed and feel the chill in the air against my bare legs, having fallen asleep in just an oversized t-shirt. I open my door, my eyes widen and my reflexes kick in and I slam it in the idiot's face. This cannot be happening, how the hell did he know where I lived and why is he here at 9 in the morning.

The conversation with my father comes flooding back and I am suddenly wondering where exactly my dad is since he obviously is allowing a guy he barely knows to wake me up. I hear a soft rapping on my door again.

"What?" I ask with a yawn.

"Are you going to hide in there all morning? Your dad and Cole had to run out to get some things for work, so if you want to pick out the colors of the paint you better not take too long or we will leave with out you." He says causing me to swear quietly.

"Um, yeah give me a few minutes and I'll be down." I say trying to keep my voice steady, he just saw me in just a t-shirt and he wants me to not take too long getting ready. Geesh I sound like a silly girl in my head.

"All right." He replies and I hear his footsteps on the stairs.

Just my luck why does La Push have to be so small, the very guy I want to avoid showing up at my bedroom door, all the luck in the world probably couldn't keep me away from him now that he knows where I live. I throw on some old tore up jeans and a t-shirt knowing I will get them full of paint later. Then I realize that it is cold out and throw on a thermal underneath my t-shirt for good measure and run a brush through my hair.

I find four of them in the living room, all large, all gorgeous, and all very intimidating.

"Hi." I say quietly as I stand in the doorway and they all turn to look at me.

"Good to see you thought pants would be a good idea." Collin quips with a smile and the rest of them laugh.

I roll my eyes, "Why don't you all tell me your names so we can get this day over with without me having to call you a bunch of derogatory names." I say glancing at the other three boys in front of me.

They all smile at me, large stupid grins.

I expect them all to introduce themselves but Collin steps forward and point to each telling me his friends' names. Seth, Brady, and Paul and I realize Paul was the guy I met last night in the dark, great.

After a few more pleasantries and I snag a granola bar from the kitchen, we head out to the hardware store in Forks. I am crammed into the backseat with Collin and Brady while Paul drives. The car must be his I conclude, not that I care whose beat up compact car we are in. The drive to Forks isn't quiet but my mouth stays shut as I listen to the four friends banter back and forth about speed limits and Paul's questionable driving abilities.

We walk into the paint store and everyone fans out to get brushes, rollers, trays, and tape while I head towards the paint strips. So many colors, I run my fingers along the color strips taking in the power my father placed in my hands, I could choose anything I want.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about hot pink or electric green." I jump and yip a little at the sound of his voice behind me.

"Shit you scared me silly, don't do that." I say not taking my eyes off the paint display.

"So what colors are you going to choose?" He motions to the display and picks up a strip of several shades of blue. Glances at it a moment and replaces it in its holder.

"This one has a fun name," I say pointing to the dark red stripe that says stolen kiss.

"Stolen kiss, are you trying tell me something." He says smirking at me and grabbing the paint strip from my hand.

"Shut up, it is just a color," I say moving away from the reds and towards the blues and purples, but stop midway and pull out a strip of vibrant greens.

"This one, direct green," I say with a smile.

"It sure is bright," Collin says snatching the paint strip from me. "So is that it?"

"I guess so let's get the paint and get out of here." I lead the way to the mixing counter where we find the other three guys goofing around using the paint brushes and rollers as swords. I ignore them and watch as Collin talks to the store employee about getting a couple gallons of each color.

I plop down in the middle of the room, exhausted after only an hour of painting, when did this stop being fun and start actually feeling like work. I close my eyes feeling like I could fall asleep right here and now. Cold, wet drips land on my face making my eyes pop open just as another green splatter hits my cheek. I glare at the large paint roller strategically hovering above my head.

"Why did you do that?" I snarl at him and he just smiles at me and goes back over to the wall he is painting. Collin and Brady are in here with me painting the dinning room green while Paul and Seth are tackling the living room with the red.

I continue to ignore the two boys as they finish the last of the first coat, closing my eyes again with the paint still speckling my face I am determined to relax. I must have dozed off because I open my eyes feel really disoriented and a bit drowsy. I glance around the dinning room and realize I am alone but I hear voices coming from the kitchen. I yawn and pry myself up off the floor slowly and head towards the voices.

"Have a good nap sleepy head." I hear my dad's voice and then a chorus of chuckles and laughter as I walk into the room. In the room, are the four boys, my dad, and his friend standing or sitting casually around the kitchen, drinking sodas and coffee.

"What's so funny?" I say rubbing my eyes getting the accumulated sleep out of them.

"Why don't you go wash up? I ordered some pizza it should be here soon." My dad says still chuckling to himself and everyone else is trying not to laugh.

"Kay." I mumble and head up the stairs to the bathroom wondering if I have messy hair or drool on my face or something.

I head into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, the imagine in the mirror is worse than I could have imagined. I totally forgot about the paint Collin dropped on my face before I fell asleep, but it couldn't just stop there no that boy is seriously going to get his ass kicked. Across my forehead in green paint 'Collin' is writing in perfectly eligible handwriting. I groan aloud, grab my face wash off the counter, and start scrubbing the stupid paint off my face. My luck couldn't be so horrible one I remove all the green dots and letter a faint of noticeable red mark appears where each speck of green use to be. Now I have 'Collin' imprinted on my forehead in a lovely red rash, could my day get any worse.

I storm downstairs and into the kitchen and before I can even process what I am doing my voice is loud and I am screaming at the gigantic teenager known as Collin. "What in the name of all that is worth anything in this world provoked you to scribble words let alone your freaking name on my forehead. Do you see what you have done to me you imprinted me with your fucking name, I have a rash thanks to you and it is Sunday I have to go to the school tomorrow with your name on my forehead!" I have everyone attention now, but suddenly the kitchen is nearly empty except for me and Collin who is looking a little distraught.

"I'm sorry I never meant for you to get a rash like that it was just a stupid joke, forgive me?" He says shyly his voice laced with sincerity.

"I will not." I state and turn to leave the room but an extremely hot hand grabs my elbow whipping me around before I can take more than two steps.

"Keylee, please I just want us to be friends, I don't know what you have against friends but if you would let me maybe I could change your mind…if not friends maybe we could just be two people who hang out together without the perks of friendship?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" perks of friendship, please.

"Well, no expectations, if we see each other great if not oh well, you know…that way you don't have to worry about talking to me, hanging out, or even listening to me if you don't want to."

"I don't know that sounds awfully weird and complicated, it is probably best we just don't." I say and shake free of his grasp and head up to the seclusion my room offers me.

Twenty minutes later as I am trying to hookup my stereo speakers there is a knock on my door and without thinking I yell "Come in."

"Uh, Keylee I brought you up some pizza." I hear Collin say quietly from the door and I sigh still pissed at him for his little stunt.

"Thanks." I say standing up and taking the plate from him.

"Nice room." He says looking around at my cluttered disarray of furniture not quite placed in anywhere in particular.

"Yeah?"

"It has a great view of the forest through that large window." He says walking further into my room and towards my window. I start in on my pizza and let him wonder around my room not really in the mood to be rude to him at the moment. He has been nothing but nice to me.

"I love the forest, it's the only place I truly feel like I belong." He muses more to himself than to me.

"I haven't been out in that forest yet, it is a little cold for nature hikes." I say with a mouth full of pizza.

"But you take walks on beaches at night in only a sweater and claim to have no coat." He says clearly amused.

"Well, I don't like coats; maybe I'll just adapt like you and Brady and run a high temperature all the time to stay warm." I laugh.

"I don't think that would work it's a genetic thing, so with out some serious gene splicing and major scientific theory you are stuck being 98.6 degrees or so." Wow, that one caught me off guard a guy who actually knows something about science, hmmm wonder what else he knows.

"So what are you homeschooled or something what is up with you and Mrs. Tisdale, only the kids with failing grades get sent to her." He asks catching me off guard.

"Something like that, more like independent study for the rest of the year and then I'll go to Forks in the fall." I rattle off feeling a bit more at ease with the guy, but still not wanting to.

"Why? I mean isn't it just as easy to finish the rest of the year attending classes like everyone else." He asks and I feel the bottom of my stomach drop out and I suddenly want him gone, away from me.

"I don't want to talk about it now if you could please leave, I have homework to finish." I say gritting my teeth.

**By The Way thanks for all the reviews and other thingys that you do love to know your reading....:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay a little short for the chapters i have been writing for this story but my brain stopped working on me again so i guess i will update for the readers Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites makes me want to update faster....:) so EnJoy**

Chapter 7

The horn honks out front and I run out the door with my completed homework and my Spanish book and my Biology book…the other subjects are cake so I just want to turn in my homework and hope that is enough for my so-called tutor. Rain is pouring down outside so I didn't bother to dress warmly no spending any free time I have today out in the chilly rain so no need for long sleeves or sweaters, in fact I have a tank top with a pair of jeans. The rain actually feels wonderful on my nearly numb skin as I make my way to her car.

"Aren't you cold?" Are the first words out of Mrs. Tisdale's mouth as I buckle up.

"Not entirely, but your car and the school are heated, correct?" I state as if I missed something.

"Yeah…" She says smiling and pulling out onto the main road. "So what did you bring with you today?"

"Well, I got through quite a bit of work for all my classes so I got that to turn into you and I brought my Spanish book cause I can't speak it I was hoping you could help me in that area or point me towards someone who can. My biology homework has some stuff about completing a lab or something not quite sure how that is gonna work either so I have those two texts and the info for each."

"Great sounds like we won't get much done today but I'll have to look into some stuff for you about that Spanish help I don't speak it well enough to help you, but I am sure one of the teachers at La Push's school will help out if I ask or possibly one of the students taking the class could…" I cut her off with a swift no.

"Sorry, I just don't want any help from other students, I have enough problems with the students I do know." I explain grumbling a bit at the end.

"Yeah, how many friends have you made so far besides Collin, you getting along well with the local kids?" What did she even hear what I said, was I not entirely clear that I didn't want friends or to know the kids I do know. Adults only hear what they want to I swear!

"I met Collin's friends on Sunday, not my choice but I still had to meet them." I grudgingly say.

"Are you okay?" She says frowning at my tone finally getting the hint that something wasn't quite holly jolly happy over here in teenager land.

"Yeah, everything is wonderful." I say forcing a smile.

"If the kids are being mean to you, Keylee all you have to do is tell me, bullying will not be tolerated." She says sternly in her most teacher-ly voice.

"No, believe me that I so not the problem." I narrow my eye at her before I look away and to watch the scenery pass by.

We pull up to the school before I even realize we stopped, I pull my heavy school bag onto my shoulder and get out of the car. I close my eyes for a brief moment and count to 5 as I realize there are several students hanging out by the front doors and one shape I recognize all too well as Collin. I follow Mrs. Tisdale silently, my eyes watching my feet and occasionally the back of her heals.

"Can I steal Keylee for five minutes?" I hear Collin ask my tutor who glances back at me and then smiles at Collin and holds up five fingers to him in a silent affirmative to only keep me for the requested amount of time.

"But…" I say as she walks away leaving me standing there in front of Collin and who must be 6 or 7 of his closest friends. They all thankfully remain behind him only watching but I feel their eyes on me as I turn to talk to Collin.

"Yes." I say through clenched teeth.

"Uhh, I was hoping to convince you to hang out with me and my friends for a while after you are done here, I can give you a ride home?" He asks smiling sweetly at me.

"No." I say and go to turn back towards the door.

"Wait!" He says quickly, "You didn't even think about it. I thought we agreed to hang out sometimes." He looks so cute standing there I almost want to give in to the big jackass, he is trying way to hard. He can't be desperate I mean look at the guy, any girl would jump if he even thought the phrase let alone asked her to do such a thing.

"I didn't agree to anything, I don't need you to complicate my life…all I want is to finish up this year without any mishaps or misunderstandings so if it is all the same to you just answer your questions for me with a negative response and leave me alone." I state and head into the school building without looking at his face to see his response, sometimes I surprise even myself with what comes out of my mouth. As I walk through the halls I realize how cruel what I said sounds, and I almost wish I could take it back.

Now sitting here talking with Mrs. Tisdale I am in a sour mood, forcing myself not to snap at her and take out my frustrations on her. I remind myself for the umpteenth time that she is here to help me, right now she is going over how I can do the biology experiments at home with common house hold materials. I am very thankful that she is writing it all down on my paper as I nod my head mindlessly at her explanation. She said after we were finished she would look into finding a teacher that might be able to help me with Spanish here and if not maybe the teacher from Forks would volunteer to come out here to help out. I could careless who helps me just as long as it gets done.

"Okay just set your homework out here and I'll be sure to scoop it up before we leave, I gonna go make some calls and we might be able to get out of here early if all goes well." She smiles and I say okay and proceed to pile my homework on the table.

I pack up my stuff and head over to the vending machines in search of a soda. Maybe some sugar and caffeine will drown out my sour mood and what I said to Collin and right in front of his friends no less. I feel like a complete ass, I mean I don't detest the fool I just don't want any friends right now regardless of how hot or nice they may be. I get my Mountain dew and head towards the front doors and plop myself on the ground beside the wall. I struggle with my soda bottle for only a moment before I resort to my old stand by and twist the cap off with my teeth.

"So have fun belittling me in front of my friends?" I hear Collin ask plopping down beside me. How did he sneak up on me? I know the front doors didn't open there must be a back door or he was already in here.

I gape at him in shock that he is still talking to me.

"Don't worry I forgive you and in case your wondering when I asked 'Do you really mean what you are saying?' I did what you said and the answer is no you don't really mean it…I mean I don't know much about you Keylee, but I do know that I want to, hell you already know that much. Why won't you give me a chance to gain your trust?" He says talking more to the floor than to me probably readying himself for another let down or outburst to bruise his ego.

"I can't…" I say fighting back a tear threatening to plummet over onto my cheek. It almost hurt turning him down, the more times I do it the more it seems to send something through me. I don't even want to look at him I can imagine the look on his face already. The pain in his eyes yet again from my rejection is too much.

"Why?"

His voice almost pleading with me to tell him something, I glance up at him feeling the tears well in my eyes once again and know they aren't going to stay put this time, "It's too hard." I whisper as the tears streak down my face.

I wipe them away with my fingers, but more keep coming almost streaming down my face.

"Keylee, I don't know what you are hiding and holding up inside you but you can't keep it in forever, I am here if you need someone no mater when or where I am I will be there for you. You don't have to be alone…" He grabs my wrist and I almost pull back against his heated fingertips but I stop as he pulls the cap off of a black permanent marker with his teeth. The loud pop and the slurp of his mouth against the cap have me watching him suck the cap into his mouth flopping it up and down as he writes on my forearm.

The black ink is dark against my skin, the number clearly written in the same handwriting as he wrote his name on my forehead. Thankfully I had enough makeup expertise to cover the little Collin induced rash on my forehead. Good thing to his group of friends would have seen what he did, good laugh for all of them, guess my luck might be turning around.

"That's my house number, usually you can reach me there, if I'm not home my dad will answer and he will get the message to me pretty quick so you can call anytime." He says smiling with the cap still in his mouth. He pops the marker back onto the cap just as Mrs. Tisdale rounds the corner.

"See ya later Keylee…feel free to call me anytime." Collin says as I stand up to head out the door behind Mrs. Tisdale.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I glare down at the offensive numbers on my arm, how dare he mark me with something so personal two days in a row, first his name and now his damn phone number. This guy is truly going to annoy me to hell and back if I can't figure out how to avoid him.

"Huh? What was that again?" I mumble looking up at Mrs. Tisdale.

"I said while you were off in lalaland that I have the number of a teacher who would be happy to help you with Spanish pronunciation. He is the language teacher in La Push and although Spanish isn't a language he teaches he is fluent in the tongue."

She hands me a slip of paper with his home number on it with directions to call him anytime between 4 and 8 during the week for pronunciation help. I took the number shoving it into my pocket of my jeans without so much as a glance. My other arm, which I am hiding under my book bog, not wanting to have that discussion with my tutor, I struggled to keep out of sight.

"I'll see you on Wednesday, remember I'll be here earlier."

"Yeah, yeah." I say and make a b-line for the front door.

Inside I am surprised to find that the newly painted rooms pop out at me and relax my frustrated mood all at the same time. The fresh paint smell, still strong, over powers my senses ushering me up the stairs to my bedroom. I flop down on my bed throwing my arm over my eyes hoping the day would just go away. The black numbers 374 stare me in the face, I bound out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I need to get this number off my arm and out of my mind before I attempt to call the damn thing. There is no way I will be calling that boy especially since he is beyond pushy.

I scrub at my arm until it is red and raw, but the numbers eventually come off, leaving my arm only faintly sore. I head downstairs in search of food, dad will be home in about an hour or so, I wonder if there is anything good to eat, I groan at his superb shopping skills stocking our fridge with lunch meat and cheese along with beer and soda. Geesh, I am going to have to go next time, milk, eggs, butter, and maybe some juice would have been a good start. I grab a soda deciding that since we had no good food I would just relax with a good source of caffeine and ignore the rumbling in my tummy.

Later that evening after finishing more of my endless supply of school work I decide I should attempt some of that Spanish homework seeing as it is only 7 o'clock it can't hurt to give that teacher a call. I open my Spanish book to the first lesson and glance over the vocabulary words, not comprehending any of it. I grab the phone and pull the slip of paper from my pocket. The number I press into the phone seems oddly familiar it must just be the 374 indicating that it is in La Push also. The phone rings once, twice and then someone picks up.

"Hello?" An older voice speaks into the other end of the line.

"Uh…hi I'm calling for a Mr. Abrums about Spanish…" I start unsure of how to ask what I am calling about.

"Of course, Keylee, is that right Mrs. Tisdale told me you would be calling." I hear some loud shuffling in the background the man's hand apparently being held over the phone.

"Sorry about that, what can I help you with tonight Keylee?" He asks saying my name a little weirdly but I shrug it off.

"Well, the only problem I have with Spanish is that I can't read words I have never heard pronounced before, so I was hoping you could say the vocabulary words for me." I say feeling rather stupid for asking.

"Not a problem," He says.

The rest of the phone call goes very good, a little awkward as I try and pronounce each word stumbling horribly until Mr. Abrums says it correctly. There were 6 nouns and 2 new verbs in this chapter so it took all of 10 minutes to get through the words. I told him my thanks and hung up the phone. Once I had the pronunciation down the lesson was that much easier, I could hear the words in my head and could easily commit them to memory.

Tomorrow I will have the whole day to myself I wonder if Dad would give me money so I could get so food at the grocery store. Well, not that money would do me any good I don't have a car. Oh well, maybe he will be up for going tomorrow night, I am exhausted.

The next day I work most of the day on my homework wanting to get it all over with so that I have free time. As four o'clock rolls around I have nothing left to do except my Spanish, having finished the pervious lesson the night before and earlier today I contemplate calling Mr. Abrums again. Will he be angry if I call him everyday to get him to pronounce the words for me again? In the end I decide to call, 4:30 is as good a time as any.

I plop open my book and dial the number from the slip of paper and wait for the older man to answer. Three rings later I hear the other end pick up.

"Hello?" I hear a voice not belonging to the older man, but a voice that I shouldn't recognize. "Hello?" He says again and I make a little squeak and hang up the phone.

Shit shit shit shit

Why is he answering Mr. Abrums phone, did I dial the phone number right? Maybe the phone lines got crossed and my call got sent to the wrong house, and to his…yeah right. I roll my eyes at myself and stare at the phone and then my Spanish book.

I jump out of my bed when the phone rings, I back myself up against the wall like it is the most evil thing on the planet. It rings and rings and each time my nerves seem to jump out of my skin making my heart race faster and faster. What the hell is wrong with me? It is only the phone. It is probably some telemarketer trying to sell me something. After about 5 rings I tentatively press the button and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I say with a shaky voice.

"Keylee, Are you alright you sound a little frazzled?" My dad's voice sends a calming tone straight into my body stilling my rapid heart beat back to normal, all fear subsiding.

"Sorry, dad just a little drowned by my homework." I mutter.

"You should really take a break with all that homework and go find some local kids to hang out with…I worry about you sometimes."

"I'm fine dad, believe me…I think I'm just gonna watch some tv or something for awhile…may I'll call Lisa or something." I rattle off any plans I could think of not involving going out or doing homework.

"Sure, honey I'll be home early then maybe we could go out to eat or something."

"Could we go to the grocery store instead?" I ask laughing a little.

"Okay, I take it you don't like the selections I made." He laughs knowing that lunch meat and beer would not work for me for very long.

"Something like that."

"I'll see you in a couple hours at the most. Bye."

"Bye." I say and hang up.

I decide not to call Lisa, phone and me are just not getting along today. I head downstairs determined to watch tv but I find myself heading out the back door to the porch. It is shielded from the rain but not the wind. I curl up on the porch steps, wrapping my arms around my legs for warmth and stare off into the distance at the trees.

My dad finds me there when he gets home all but frozen to the steps. His arms surround me and pull me into the house, I hear him mumble something but the meaning never makes it to my brain. My arms are still and the hot tingles from the warm air surround me making pain shoot through my frozen body. I feel the couch under me and a blanket is snuggled in around me. I look up at my dad to find him on the phone taking franticly to someone I wonder what is wrong.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know I find myself in my bed, wait not my bed but a bed. Why wouldn't I still be at home? My dad's worried face is the first one I see, distraught and nervous as he rushes to my side as if he just realized I was awake.

"God, Keylee, you are awake…nurse she is awake." He calls, but wait a minute nurse where the hell am I that I need a freakin' nurse.

I try to sit up right but find that there is a damn tube on my nose and a needle in my arm. I stare at my arm in horror, an IV, I do not need an IV in my arm, nor do I need oxygen. I quickly pull the tube off my nose and pull it over my head, my father looks at me like I just slapped him or something.

"Keylee!" He says outraged.

"What I want to go home now!" I say my voice not allowing me much volume to shout.

"Just relax the doctor has to check you out and we probably need to talk about what happened." He says as the nurse raises my bed for me so that I can sit up.

"I'll have some food sent up right away." The nurse says as she checks my vitals and marks them on the chart.

I just narrow my eyes and try to stay calm. She heads out of the room quietly leaving me alone with my father.

"Talk to me Keylee, what were you doing trying to freeze to death?" He says calmly but his body language says he is tense and angry.

"What do you mean I was just sitting outside?" I say confused by why I am actually in the hospital to begin with.

"In cotton shorts and a tank top when it is close to freezing, your hair was still damp from your shower, hell Keylee they think you were trying to kill yourself…were you?" My dad says in a shrill almost exasperated voice.

"What!?" I exclaim still not getting the whole picture yet as I think back to what I was doing.

My dad remains silent just watching me for what seems like hours but in reality is only minutes. The doctor comes into my room releasing the tension by like 10 fold.

"How are you feeling Keylee, you gave your father quite a scare?" He questions while looking over my chart.

"I'm fine, I want to go home, I want this needle out of my arm." Through almost clenched teeth I drone out what I want.

"I want you to get out of here as soon as possible too, but later today before I discharge you the hospital's physiatrist will be meeting with you." He explains calmly, what is so calm about labeling me a basket case.

"That is bullshit, you judge me and you scarcely even know me…" I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes at the too calm doctor.

"Look young lady, you need to calm down…I can not release you without finding out what possessed you to sit outside in nearly freezing conditions in clothing suitable for an 80 degree day, let alone with wet hair. Your iron level is low indicating poor eating habits along with the fact that you were dehydrated when you arrived here yesterday."

"Yesterday? I missed school." I state more to myself than to either of the two men in the room.

"That should be the least of your concerns right now Keylee." My dad pipes in, but I make a desperate attempt to ignore him.

"Uhhhhhgra." I groan, "Just leave me the hell alone! This is all some big misunderstanding so do what you have to to get me out of here."

**Okay i know unexpected twist in the story it just sorta wantedd to happen when i started typing, hope you liked it next chapter update will be soon....don't worry be happy every little thing is gonna be alright great line from bob marly to get me through to the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well my father and the doctor were not pleased at my outburst and both left to discuss my well-being as they put it. It is only 11 o'clock in the morning so I haven't officially missed school although I am sure Mrs. Tisdale has been informed that she does not have to pick me up. I think I would rather hang out with Collin all day that suffer here at the mercy of stupid adults that think I was trying to end my life by sitting outside in the cold. There are better ways to accomplish such asinine things, quicker, and not to mention more foolproof than freezing on my own porch steps.

Nothing on the stupid tv not that I could see the little thing in the corner of the room. What I wouldn't give for some of my homework about now, anything besides waiting for the doctors at this hospital to grown brain cells capable of realizing that I am far from suicidal. After endless minutes my father comes back into the room with a slight frown indicating that he is worried but far from upset.

"Key, the other doctor will be here soon to talk to you about what happened and I expect you to be honest as you can…from there we will know when you will be released." He gives me a brief smile before sitting down on the chair beside my bed.

We waited in silence until she came into the room, briefly introducing herself to my father before he left, her name Sandy, I guess first names are suppose to make me want to open up to her, baring my soul so to speak. Sure knowing her as Sandy instead of Mrs. Shrink will help so much in fact, I believe she is my best friend in the entire world now. Can you hear the sarcasm ring loud and clear?

She takes a seat by my bed pulling the chair closer, her dark brown hair and light blue eyes don't show any concern for my well being, or any emotion what so ever. Her facial features are a mask of professionalism that makes her seem cold and calculating and not so friendly despite her outward behavior.

"Hello, Keylee I am sure you are aware by now why I am here, so why don't you tell me about the past few days since you have moved here recently? Has anything happened to upset you? Are you making new friends?" She stops questioning and decides to wait for my responses.

"Well, moving here is great, love this great land of moist and green so much and I have been catching up on my school work which is quite stimulating see as though the school systems seem to be working on things I learned at the beginning of the year in Illinois, so yeah cake. Nothing has happened really, I have met a few kids around here, but like you know I just moved here friendships aren't made in a couple days." I grumble at her trying hard to avoid any statements she could find fault with but my sarcastic tone is probably enough for her to know I am editing.

"Tell me about yesterday what did you do?"

"I did some homework and then my dad called and I talked to him and he said we would go grocery shopping when he got home cause he only bought lunch meat and soda. I was gonna call my friend Lisa but decided not to, I bypassed the couch and thought I might like to sit outside for awhile. So I did, I like looking at the forest." I state simply.

"Did it ever occur to you to put on your coat or warmer clothes?" She ask incredulously.

"No, I don't own a coat and it didn't even occur to me that I didn't have on something suitable for the cold weather, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Does that happen a lot, you not noticing the obvious until you find yourself in unsuitable situations?"

"What? I don't think so." I respond dryly not sure where she is going with this line of questioning.

"Are you angry at anyone? Yourself? Your father?"

"No, everyone is great, I am not angry, I am not depressed, I wasn't trying to kill myself, so if you could just hurry this up I want to go home." I say raising my voice but clenching my teeth to slow up my increasing hostility.

"Two more questions, Are you happy?" I nod, "Do you feel isolated?"

"No." I respond a little too quickly for her liking.

Another 20 minutes pass before my father comes back into the room looking a little more grim than before.

"What?" I ask as his eyes scan me.

"They think you are slightly depressed and want you on some medication."

My eyes widen at his words, medication what is he crazy, I do not believe in medicating mental problems let alone non-existent mental problems like what they want to treat me for. I take a deep breath and resign myself to just not take them, I mean what is my dad going to do watch me ingest the pills, especially if I don't put up a fuss in the first place.

"Fine. Can we leave now?"

"It is gonna be a couple hours, stupid paperwork and all that legal crap so I'm gonna run home and get you some warm clothes." He states, "You want anything specific?"

I roll my eyes at him and his silly request for my opinion now, "Jeans and a t-shirt are fine daaaaad." I see him smile slightly before leaving the room and leaving me to my peace and quiet.

Not ten minutes after my dad left does the door to my room slam open revealing a very flustered looking Collin and one of his older looking friends. Collin rushes towards me his eyes frantic as if looking for any indication of my I might be here in the hospital. He friend much calmer than he casually walks over to my bed and picks up the chart at my footboard and flips through it slowly. His friend frowns at me as he places my chart back down. I roll my eyes at him and turn my attention to Collin whose confused looks indicate he has finished his overlook and found nothing wrong with me.

"Nice of you to drop by." I mutter rudely.

"What happened? Why are you here? When you didn't show up today I got worried and then when Mrs. Tisdale said your father call and said you were in the hospital…" He trails off face furrowed in obvious frustration and concern.

"I'm fine really stupid doctors, it is all a big misunderstanding, I'm getting out in a couple hours now that they have wasted my whole day that is." I grumble still getting a confused look from Collin and an amused stare from his friend. Why are they here anyway?

"So what possessed the doctors to think you needed to stay here anyway?" He says framing his question carefully I note, he must be catching on a little to my personality.

"I kinda accidentally went outside and fell asleep in the cold." I mumble now feeling stupid for my actions, especially explaining them when I know very well that the older male at the foot of my bed knows what the doctors think, stupid curious friend.

"Okay…?"

"I was only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top at the time, but that hardly gives them the right to accuse me of this shit." I grumble forcing my voice to remain calm as I feel my outrage surge.

"Are you insane? You could have frozen to death. I mean you told me you don't wear coats but hell Keylee it is hardly a time to be sun bathing." Collin exclaims at me and I shrink back into the bed at his words.

"Collin." I hear his friend say calmly placing a hand on Collin's shoulder clearly calming the boy down.

"So who is your friend there Collin?" I say changing the subject, "He is pretty nosy is you ask me."

"Uh, this is Jake." He introduces us and the Jake guy gives me a slight smile but doesn't say anything.

Collin and Jake both look at each other quietly for a moment as if they are communicating without words. Jake pats his friend on the back and heads out towards the door, "5 minutes, Coll,"

"So I guess you are leaving?" I say looking up at him again.

"You know I wished you would have called me."

"I had homework to finish." I say using that as an excuse will work, hopefully.

"I know, but…" He trails off, "I'll come over tomorrow and make sure you are still feeling okay." He says waiting for me to object but I don't and past the few brief seconds he doesn't give me a change. He kisses his fingers and places them on my forehead and with a grin he leaves my room. His fingers against my skin feel as if he branded their impression on my skin. His heated touch radiating like the Doppler Effect from the point of impact against my skin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay hope you like haha chapter 10 EnJoY thanks for the reviews let me know what you think regardless if you like it or not i like feedback but i already know i probably have grammer problems even though i have proofread this i am no english major so**

Chapter 10

Fathers are utterly hopeless when it comes to the pursuits of collecting suitable clothing for their teenage daughters; well at least my father fails every time. Great at the effort part, he can have credit for that. On the topic of jeans he brought me a pair with a slightly smaller than my waist size, a pair I only kept around case I might actually lose some of the weight I gained in the past year and a half. They use to be my favorite jeans but not so much anymore since when I put them on I feel like they are a second skin and the button digs into my hip bones. The t-shirt or should I say shirts range from a tank top to a large bulky sweater. The other two shirts fit my request of an actual t-shirt, great for following that part of the clothes-gathering escapade.

"Thanks Dad but did you have to bring me so many shirts to choose from?" I grumble holding each shirt up trying to decide which would actually allow me to leave the button on my jeans unbuttoned.

"I expect you to put all of those shirts on, and I am buying you a coat." He says ordering me slightly and making my anger rush to the surface. I hate when I am ordered around, my dad never saw a problem with the no coat deal before as long as I didn't complain, he looked the other way. If I got sick a comment or two would be said, but since I rarely have taken ill the random cold never bothered either of us very long.

"I will wear all of these but if you try and force a coat down my throat it will end up missing, I do not wear coats." I grumble grabbing my clothes readying to get up, but realizing I still had the stupid IV in my arm.

I look at it and glance up at my father who is watching me warily, I make a swift move to pull the needle out of my arm, but my wrist is caught mid-air by my father.

"Don't!" His voice stern this time and very close to my ear making it much louder.

I scowl at him and press the nurse call button about 6 times and my father drops my wrist but still watches me. It takes about 30 seconds for a nurse to arrive and about 2 seconds after that she is scolding me for pushing the button repeatedly when there is not an emergency.

"Take this needle out of my arm please." I huff through clenched teeth remembering at the last second to try polite, but my tone is hardly nice.

"My daughter is a little agitated today I would like to apologize for her rude behavior…it would be very helpful if you would assist my daughter in removal of her IV before I half to watch her rip it from her arm herself." My dad explains with the most sincere and polite voice he can muster without totally giving up his tone of condemnation.

The nurse looks at my father in an almost sympathetic glance and then coolly turns her gaze to me in a not so friendly perusal. Her movements are quick and professional as she removes the needle and tape from my arm, I bet I would have hurt myself much more with my shaky hands. If ever in the situation again I should remember that nurses know what they are doing, despite the lengthy time it takes to actually allow the job to be done correctly near painlessness is always tempting.

I rip my arm from her grasp the second the needle is out and I head towards the bathroom, clothing in hand. Getting all of the clothes on was a hassle and not entirely practical but I would humor my dad, he seems to be having a bad day. I guess it is the least I can do for the poor guy, I mean it is my fault he is stressed out. I look somewhat appropriate when I step out of the bathroom, but I roll my eyes at the doctor who is talking with my father. I smile, okay it is a fake one, but I can't be too happy about seeing the people who think I am a Looney toon.

I am officially released from the hospital, stupid wheelchair and all, carted down the hall like I am still a patient, would have been fun if the nurse would have let me pop a wheelie or something. Slow and steady gets me out of here I keep repeating as we near the door. My prescription in hand my father guides me to the passenger seat in the truck, and the hospital is gone and I don't ever want to return.

"Let's head over to the store to get your prescription filled and while the pharmacy is doing that we can stop over at the grocery store for some of that food you like to eat." My father says and I just sit in my seat and repress the comment I so want to make. Waste money on pills I don't need, I can think of much I would rather spend the money on other than antipsychotic medication, given that I am perfectly healthy and definitely not depressed.

"Okay." I grumble, "But I am not going in there." I say adamantly.

My father just sighs, glances at me, and proceeds to get out of the car at the pharmacy by himself. I flip the radio looking for something loud and with a heavy beat to drown out the pure antagonistic thoughts in my head. The keys dangling at the steering column call out to me, 'hey slide over here and crack me, start the truck and take off', yet some how I refrain and divert my attention else where. It isn't as hard as I thought seeing as I start to watch the gray clouds roll through the hazy sky. It is probably going to rain again why else does it do around here.

The door slamming startles me, the music is turned almost silent, and my father starts the truck back up. The grocery store is down the road a bit, small is what the store is. A total of 8 small isles and an even smaller produce and meat area. My dad snakes a cart and I start to throw random things into it as we walk up and down the tiny store. I will have to find something larger if I am going to live here. Fork's grocery is just not gonna cut it for my shopping needs. 80 bucks later and a cart load of food we are off and back on the road to our humble abode, after the dreaded stop back at the pharmacy that is.

The next day my father takes off early leaving orders that I stay inside and rest. Rest like I really need rest. A note sits on the kitchen table underneath my bottle of pills, 'Don't forget to take these!'. I roll my eyes, open the bottle and pour the tiny little pills into my hand. Tiny little pills, directions to take one in the morning, hmmm, guess I missed that time frame. I take one and put it into my jeans pocket and place the lid back on the bottle. I will not be medicating myself with these mind altering tablets, nope that will not work.

I mindlessly tried to work through some homework, first in my bedroom and then on the front room floor, both with no progress being made. Question on of the chapter review for biology, still unanswered and the answer plain as day in the first sentence of the chapter but yet I still failed to write it down. What is wrong with me? My brain is mush? All I can think of is going outside, probably because I was told not to. The trees out back seem to call to me at every glance, the wind wants to lap at my skin, the rain wants to chill my flesh, and the drops want to dampen my hair. The very thought of my father suddenly catching me outside against his blatant orders to stay inside has had me pausing with my hand on the door 6 or 7 times today. It is not like I have never gone against my father's wishes but hell the look on his face yesterday is still very fresh in my mind.

A knock at the door has me rushing across the house and flinging it open, relieved to have something to pull me away from the lure of the outdoors and everything forbidden. My smile falls as I pull the door open and Collin and Brady's faces are smiling at me from behind the front screen door.

"Hi." I manage to spit out from my darker mood just now induced by the two boys. Should have expected at least Collin he told me yesterday he would be by after school, figures he would bring a friend. No one wants to face a grumpy possibly sick girl alone.

"Hi." Collin says but Brady just nods hello.

I open the door wider and step back not wanting to be rude and leave the two boys on the front steps in the wind and rain. Even I am not that mean, most of the time. The follow me into the living room where my biology books are spread out in a wide disarray.

"Look like you were having loads of fun before we stopped by?" Collin says eyeing my attempts at schoolwork.

"Actually never really got passed the first question." I say sheepishly.

The both chuckle and take a seat on the furniture. Brady choosing my father's recliner while Collin opts for the sofa, thus making me join him, but on the opposite end farthest from him is where I sit.

"Feeling better?" Collin asks.

"No, I have been told to stay inside, my dad thinks I will melt if I go out in the cold." I explain, "So the only thing I have wanted to do all day is go outside just to spite him, who cares if I don't actually have anything to do out there."

"Problem with authority?" Brady asks amusement ringing loudly in his voice and the smile on his face.

"Something like that…"

"So are you grounded or something like that?" Collin asks and looks around the room.

"Nope, if I was grounded this is the last place I would be, my dad knows better than to do that, only went down that road once." I laugh remembering the one and only time I was ever grounded. My dad didn't see me for an entire month that summer, good thing it wasn't during the school year, he would have known where to find me. Don't get me wrong I called home, told him I was safe and had a roof over my head, but not where I was exactly. The first week he was pissed, the next he was getting worried and by the end of the month, he was just glad that I was safely home. We had a long discussion about rules and safety including why I was not going to ever disappear for a month again. I guess he is pretty cool dad for not calling the cops to find me, but I have a feeling he knew exactly where I was, adults tend to talk to each other when they know something is up. Teenage drama, not something dad's deal with very well.

Both boys eye me warily after that comment but make no further attempts to delve any deeper into the reasons why my dad doesn't ground me. Uncomfortable silence follows, the three of us sitting there twiddling our thumbs, no not literally I have not desire to learn or even attempt to twiddle my thumbs or any other finger. The whole idea of twiddling together in tandem with two others is plain stupid, let alone beyond laughable.

"So, Keylee where are you from? Do you like it here so far? Why did you move?" Brady asks suddenly probably trying to fill the silence.

"Ummm, none of your business, Are all your friends so nosy?" I ask. "First Paul, then Jake, and now you…Do you give them a list of things to do or ask to annoy me before hand or are your friends just naturally a bunch of curious cats?" I comment rather rudely.

They both chuckle either at my words or in uneasiness. Either way I wasn't going to answer their questions.

"Sorry." I hear Brady mumble.

"What is with you and questions, every time you go on the defensive and bite the heads off of anyone who asks. I guess I will just have to keep on asking until you give me a different response." Collin muses probably more to himself than to me, I could care less what he does, I hardly see him.

They stay a few more minutes before excuses are made for them to leave.

"Here, In case you lost my number here it is again…call me." He says with a grin before heading out the door. I of course take the stupid paper, my hand grasping it against my brains will. I look down at the piece of paper in my hand and all I have time to do is gasp and gape at the numbers before I feel the urgent need to sit down.

The number I held in my hand was the very same number I had called for my Spanish lesson. I had called Collin's dad for Spanish help. I drop the piece of paper on he floor beside the couch where I had sat down, my head falls to my hands and the sight of the floor slowly becomes unfocused as I stare at it intently. The feeling doesn't pass, the horror of the entire situation settles in but doesn't go away. Collin must have known, his dad must have known, it was really him on the phone the last time I called.

I don't know how long the carpeted floor filled my vision but the next sound I heard was my dad opening the front door, which instinctively brings me out of my staring contest with the blurry floor covering.

"Evening Dad…" I say but trail off eyeing the large department store bag in his hand.

He smiles handing me the bag, "I got you some things today." He states watching my reaction.

"You didn't." I say horrified at what I would find in the overly large bag now resting in my hands.

I tentatively peak inside and find one thing that will never last long in my possession and several other happier garments which I will make some use of. I smile and pull out several different colors of the same thermal long sleeved shirt, green, blue, red, yellow, black, and grey. I drop the bag and clutch the new shirts to my chest and look up at my dad.

"Thanks for the shirts dad." I walk away but am stopped with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I think you forgot something." He says and I hear him pulling the puffy coat from the bag. A down puffball coat, which would be very restricting and all together not something I am going to wear, at least not more than once. "Do you like the color, they only had pink or green and I didn't think pink would be your first choice so here try it on for me."

I grudgingly take the offensive garment and pull the sleeves over my arms. My arms jut out and I feel all penguin-y and stiff. I smile at him and take the coat off as quickly as I can. "It fits." I say and toss it on the hook by the door and head upstairs to take a closer look at my new shirts, great for layering, now why would I need a coat if I have all these.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKay short chapter really short chapter i know i know but well thought i would update anyway with what i managed to force out of my brain ... without further adew......EnJOY**

Chapter 11

Okay so now that I have my coat I am informed that I will be wearing it to school, good then at least I can dispose of it, shed it, lose it, give it away, or some other scenario that involves my coat coming up missing. The anger from receiving my coat and the anger from learning that Collin's dad is the teacher helping me with Spanish pretty much killed all attempts I might have made to finish any homework. I head to bed early not wanting to dwell on my anger issues with coats and phone numbers.

Mrs. Tisdale honks the horn promptly at 1 o'clock and just as I pull my coat on and grab my bag. I have no idea what I am going to do for the next couple of hours but I take my homework with so that I can hopefully accomplish something, seeing as the last two days were bust. I am surprised to find that the halls are littered with kids and the library is actually being used so I settle onto the floor in the main hall by the front door. My coat has one useful purpose at the moment, a pad to sit on.

My homework does not look at all like something I wish to do, I decide that slacking off until later is a good plan. Besides the halls seem to be littered with students, I guess it is free period or something similar, maybe still lunch hour. I gather my things and head out into the chilly afternoon, with grave plans for my green coat. It's demise on the forefront of my brain. I head towards the beach and towards a large cliff I saw as we drove by. The climb up to the edge of the cliff isn't extremely steep my any means but it still has me huffing and puffing my way up the slope.

I decide to take a seat, my feet dangling over the edge as I stare down into the swirling cold water. The blue green torrents below suck my attention away from me, I watch white foam surmount the waves as they crash below. The water is probably near freezing.

"You're not gonna jump are you?" I hear a masculine voice behind me question alarming me causing my body to lurch upwards slightly. I turn and see a familiar face walking towards me, I grimace when I realize who it is, the guy from the hospital, Jake if I remember correctly.

"No." I say pointedly and turn my attention back to the swirling water. I hear him continue towards me and the next moment he is sitting beside me.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I ask since Collin apparently is since he isn't bugging me, Jake must go to school too right.

He chuckles softly, "I already graduated, a few years ago at that."

"Sorry, I just thought since you were with Collin you were still in high school." I say embarrassed at my assumption.

"Don't sweat it, he has a lot of older friends, well actually we more or less think of him, Brady and Seth like our younger brothers." He smiles when he says that. "So what are you doing out here on this cliff edge if you're not contemplating suicide?"

I frown at him and narrow my eyes, "You don't believe me do you?" I grumble at the large man beside me.

"I never said that, I'm just concerned for you, any friend of Collin's is a friend of mine."

"I don't know what Collin has been spouting off to you and your buddies but he is not my friend. Is he slow or something? Dropped on his head as a baby too often by chance?"

"Okay have it your way, still I don't have an agenda here besides looking out for you. So what brought you to the edge of a cliff anyway?" He asks again and flashes a bright smile at me.

"I wanted to throw my coat over the edge into the ocean." I mutter knowing I sound like a raving loony without even trying.

Surprising me he laughs, "You are not serious are you?"

"Very, this coat has got to go…I will not wear it, and I do not need it." To prove my point I start to take it off, exposing my covered arms and band t-shirt I have on below. I stand up and Jake follows suit I hold the coat out and prepare to watch it float to the water depths below.

"I can't let you do this." Jake says suddenly pulling me away from the ledge.

"Why not?" I say outraged at his statement.

"It is littering, I will not have you throwing your coat into the ocean where it could quite possibly kill several living things without even sinking." He explains rationally making a point I actually agree with.

"Fine then, Merry Christmas it is now yours." I say shoving the coat at him and stalking away and back towards the school to hopefully get my homework done.


	12. Chapter 12

YEeee a longer chapter ENJOY!!! Thanks for all the reviews** :)**

Chapter 12

Okay so after I left Jake standing by the cliff with his new green coat I worked on some homework in the library, which had cleared out. My time with Mrs. Tisdale came and went and she informed me that I would be taking some tests next week since I was moving along quickly with my work. Test great, I would have to study for them sometime this weekend. The tests would be mostly what I should concentrate on but she encouraged me to continue with my homework, apparently, I was almost caught up to the other students. Wow, two months of work done in a few days time, these students must work slowly around here, or else the teachers just spend too much time repeating themselves.

I manage to get out of La Push without seeing Collin or any of his cronies, much to my surprise. At home I settle in for a quick look at everything I would be tested over next week not much to it all really. Friday, again these days sure to fly by, well I guess hospital visits and missing school generally does that. Just as I sit down on the couch to relax I hear the front door open up, great my dad is home early.

"Hey sweet daughter of mine, look who I ran into on the front lawn…" He says walking into the living room and then narrows his eyes at me, "with your new coat thrown over his arm."

My eyes widen as Collin steps around from behind the door closing it behind him. "Shit." I mumble under my breath.

"We will talk about this later." He says pointedly and continues into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would get you in trouble." Collin mutters still standing at the door with my coat on his arm.

"Sure, I totally believe you…" I roll my eyes and they halt on the ceiling.

He tosses my coat at me with a grin, "You wouldn't be able to come out tonight if I hadn't brought it to you." He states. What when did I say I was going anywhere with him?

"I already asked your dad for you by the way so throw that on and lets get going, Paul is outside waiting for us." He says and my jaw drops a bit at his forwardness, he didn't even ask me. Needless to say, I remain seated on the couch looking at him like he lost his mind.

"Go on Keylee, like the boy said I already told him you could go, you shouldn't be hanging around the house on a Friday night anyway. You never did before." My dad calls from the kitchen.

Yeah, I never did before, because I thought I could actually trust people, thought I could depend on them to keep their mouths shut if I said something to them that is all together inappropriate, or at least tell me before they spit it out to the entire world. Okay, not the entire world but pretty close to what consisted of everyone in my world.

I look up at Collin who is looking entirely too hopeful that I will give in. I glare at him and narrow my eyes, you will regret this I think to myself.

I grab my coat and stand up and start to the door. I grab my cell of the table beside the door along with my keys and wallet. Shoving everything of value into my jeans pockets I turn and look expectantly back at Collin. I pull on my stupid coat and frown when my arms are restricted by the offensive thing.

As we head out the door, I turn to him and say, "This still doesn't mean we are friends, if I have to leave the house every Friday night now I am going to strangle you." I grumble and he just smiles at me and ushers me towards the waiting car.

It is not just Paul I see in the car but next to Paul is another La Push beast, they must grow them big over here. We climb into the back seat and immediately I pull the stupid coat from my body and shove it into the corner of the backseat.

"Keylee, you already met Paul, the other guy is Embry." Collin says.

Embry turns around smiling a silly grin and asks, " Were you really trying to throw your coat into the ocean before Jake stopped you?"

"Yeah, wish I would have done it too, then jackass over here wouldn't have brought it to me and I would have a good excuse not to be sitting in this car about now." I spit back at him, teach him to try and be funny.

He turns back around, "I like her, she's hilarious…" He says more to Paul than to either me or Collin.

"So what are we doing?" I ask Collin as Paul backs his car out of my driveway.

"We are gonna go hang out at Paul's house." Collin states simply like I am suppose to understand what hang out at Paul's house entails.

"And? What are we going to sheer a sheep?" I ask earning suppressed chuckles from the front seat.

"Movie? Video games? Uh eat food? Ummm, stuff like that." Collin answers. "We don't have any sheep but the concept could work on Paul if we tie him down."

Surprisingly I find myself laughing. Laughing no I cannot allow this to be fun. I can't let these guys get to me, cause the next thing I know it will be the only thing I regret more than trusting the people who I use to call my friends. Maybe I can just hang out with them all but continue to not trust them, continue to keep myself on the edge of it all. Geesh, that sounds oddly familiar to something Collin suggested before. Great.

Paul's house is on the outskirts of La Push and situated at the back of a dead end road. It looks relatively small from the outside, there are not gardens or shrubbery around the front walk and there are no curtains hanging in the windows. In fact, if lights were on inside I have no doubts I could see what was going on clear as day. Paul shuts off the car and we head into the little house. Everyone seems to just settle in like they hang out here everyday while I felt a little odd and just stood there. Paul heads into another room for a second and tosses cans at each of the boys who were seated on the couch. He walks over to me, noticing that I had yet to take a seat. He has two cans in his hands and as he approaches, I notice that they are drinking beer. Okay, so not something, I expected but yet it isn't the first beer I have been offered or drank. He stops before me and flips one beer can over and holds it out to me, I am glad he didn't throw the damn thing.

"Here you go Keylee, make yourself at home." He says and proceeds to pop the top of the beer he only moments before placed in my hands.

"Thanks," I mumble and look around the living room, I watch Paul slide into a recliner and now the only spot open is on the couch between Embry and Collin. I take a deep breath and repeat in my head that I can do this. I slowly lower myself to the couch between the two males who were now arguing animatedly about weather to watch a movie or play some kind of video game. Either of which would suit me so I took my first sip of the beverage I had been so kindly given.

Final decision on what we will do is up to Paul the tiebreaker. He looked around the room and smiled broadly for a moment before saying, "Movie my pick."

Paul gets up from the recliner and walks over to a large bookshelf where there were what looked like 50 dvd's and a few tapes.

"So what we watching, Pauly." I ask and the two boys beside me snicker at what I called him.

"Watch it princess, Collin may love you to death but it won't stop me from getting you back so watch what you call me." Paul's attempt at threatening was quite funny, I shrugged it off and made a mental note to call him silly names more often just to see what he would do. He couldn't murder me and bury my body so what is the worst that could happen.

"You are gonna love this movie Keylee." Paul says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What did you choose?" Embry asks walking over to him after draining his beer. "Oh, man Collin is gonna burst his aorta." Embry exclaims and heads into the kitchen for more beer.

"Paul?" Collin asks narrowing his eyes as Paul pops the dvd into the player. He turns towards us and tosses the case at Collin.

Oh man it looks like a scary movie cover.

"Paul no you can't be serious! We are not watching this movie." Collin exclaims with a horrified look on his face.

"Sure we are." Paul says smirking as he takes his seat in the recliner.

Embry returns with another beer for everyone, not that I even have taken two sips from my first one, so my second one ends up on the coffee table.

So scary movies not Collin's thing, I take it. Skinwalkers hmmm never heard of it. Well it turns out the movie is about werewolves that look like Bigfoot instead of actual wolves. The story line was great but the graphics not so much. We all watched the movie and Embry and Paul provided some commentary while Collin mostly watched my reactions to the movie instead of actually paying attention. It wasn't scary so much as dramatic as far as scary movies go so I don't see why Collin threw such a riot over the movie.

Okay now that we are outside goofing off after the movie the forest does seem a bit eerie after some of those movie scenes. I keep expecting the hot werewolf guy to jump out at me and bit into my human flesh, my eyes keep casting themselves upwards checking for the full moon even though I know there are too many clouds to even catch a faint glow from the sliver I know is up there.

The four of us are walking down some kind of trail leading from Paul's backyard and into the trees. It is so dark I can't even make out anything further than a foot in front of me, my hands are clinging to Collin's t-shirt so that I don't lose my way. I had refused to hold his hand, so stretching his t-shirt is the alternative I came up with. Embry is leading us while Paul is behind me bringing up the rear. Embry and Paul both are sporting their 5th beer, my second one is still sitting on the coffee table unopened, probably warm while Collin stopped after his third.

"Watch this guys." Embry calls from in front of us somewhere, like we could really see him if we wanted to actually watch his drunk ass, but both Paul and Collin chuckle.

"You know you don't have to pull so hard Keylee, I am not going to leave you out here." Collin laughs and pulls the collar of his shirt forwards effectively making my grip loosen just a bit.

"Sorry, I can't see anything." I complain and just as I finish saying that I trip. My head hits Collin's back and instantly my hands release his shirt to catch myself before I kiss the ground with my face. "Ummmph."

I roll over and look around not seeing anything but darkness and the faint blurs of the trees closest to me. "Uh, guys where are you?" I mumble as I look over myself for damages.

"Collin!" I almost shriek feeling slightly abandoned and scared.

Almost instantly I see his face before mine and I scoot backwards bumping into a tree trunk. "I'm right here, calm down." He whispers his face only inches from mine.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little scared." I say softly back to him as I take in our positions, some how he got me into an awkward position. His body is hovering over mine rather closely each hand on opposite sides of my body. Thankfully he isn't straddling me, much more awkward if he was. He doesn't back up or move at all, but continues to watch me with his face so very close to me.

"Would you hate me if I kissed you?" He asks in a hushed whisper, he is so close his hot breath warms my chilled skin on my face.

"I already hate you, but you better not." I warn him.

"Why? What exactly do you not like about me?" He asks and my brain reels in search for an answer.

"If you have to think about it…" He trails off and before I finish wondering what the rest of his sentence was his lips are on mine. The next second my fist is coming in contact with his face, his lips still on mine by the way, when that doesn't deter him my knee comes into contact aggressively with his groin. That must have done it cause he is gone before I can think of the next move.

"You asshole!" I shout as I climb to my feet and dust myself off. "Now where did you go, cause if I remember correctly you said you wouldn't leave me out here." I grumble angrily as I whirl around in attempts to find him but all I see is darkness.

My knee hurts and my fist is throbbing from the impacts with Collin, he sure is a sturdy fella. "You better get your ass back here and if your face ever hits my hand again my knee is the last thing you better worry about cause I am getting a pipe wrench. You know that is one of the weapons in clue, I could kill you with it if I tried if Professor Plum could do it so can I." I almost shout. I hear three distinct chuckles, indicating that they still are out there somewhere.

"Keys, are you gonna hit the boy again if we bring him to you." I hear Embry say followed by a hiccup.

"Only if you want me to, but my hand sure is throbbing at the moment." I laugh.

A second later, I see Collin stumbling towards me obviously pushed by his two older friends.

"Forgive me?" Collin says with obvious undertones of embarrassment.

"I need some ice." I state simply and before I can stop myself I grab his hand and say, "Lead the way, Cyrano."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 already hmmm this story likes to come out of my brain today.....EnJOY as always thannks for reviews they make my day and make me want to update sooner....**

Chapter 13

Okay so the walk back to Paul's house was a bit awkward since once I realized I grabbed his hand he refused to let mine go. On top of that Embry and Paul didn't return with us, little strange being in someone's house with out them there. I don't want to talk to Collin let alone be alone with him, he is just pushing too many buttons. Some of those buttons I don't believe even have an off switch. Gosh, why can't I just be normal, hot guy just kissed me for the first time and I tried to maul him or at least prevent him from having children with my well placed knee. My knee and hand hurt really bad, so bad I walk over to the couch and sit down.

Collin comes back with a couple of ice packs for me, I am grateful but now that I can get a good look at his face I sure didn't do any damage. My hand is not so lucky, it is already looking quite swollen and bruised.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would hit me." Collin mumbles and sits beside me on the couch.

"Won't have to worry about that again unless I have a sturdy weapon." I grumble.

"I know you like me Keys, I just don't know why you deny it, why don't you want any friends, let me in to your world and you can become part of mine." He whispers to me as his eyes lock with mine.

"I can't it will just happen again and then where will I be probably in Texas with the dusty brown dirt."

"Don't tell me you are moving again you just got here." Collin says his eyes are wide searching mine for an answer.

"Not unless I have to, I hate Texas…besides despite all the crazy people here I think I like the cold and the rain."

"Good, cause I might just miss you too much if you did move." Collin states dropping his eyes from mine to examine my swollen hand.

"Your dad gonna notice?"

"Probably but I'm sure he will understand when I tell him how it happened." I chuckle at Collin's reaction, wide eyes, and a fearful expression.

"You're gonna tell him, he is going to hate me, what kind of dad wants some guy kissing his daughter."

"Don't worry, if he didn't already like you he wouldn't have sent me out with you and your blatantly older friends, plus he is friends with Brady's dad. I'm sure he could track yours down if he tried hard enough, if you step out of line."

"Didn't I already?" He asks sheepishly.

I can't help myself and I grin at him a little too broadly. Why can't I stop myself from leading him on. I hold his hand, I quite possibly am flirting with him right now, just barely but I shouldn't even do that, and then I smile at him.

"How am I getting home?" I ask suddenly breaking us out of a silent staring contest.

"I'll have to call someone, I'm pretty sure Embry and Paul aren't coming back anytime soon."

"What time is it anyway?" I ask wondering what time my dad expects me home.

"Around midnight I think, What time do you have to be home anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I say shrugging.

"What time did you use to come home before?"

I laugh at this question, hmmmm, before I never did quite come home until the next morning it was just a unsaid arrangement that I would be staying at Lisa's house most weekends, so curfews never came up.

"Well, I never did, not that I didn't come home but I usually spent the entire weekend at my best friend's house so my dad has never dealt with the whole curfew thing." I explain.

"So you should be good waiting for one of my not so drunk friends to come and drive you home?"

"Yeah, guess I don't have much of a choice, why did I have to punch you with my right hand now I'm gonna have problems writing."

"Awww, don't be a baby you didn't punch me that hard, you didn't even break your hand." He laughs.

"I'm gonna call over to someone's house and see who is still up?" Collin says and leaves me alone in the living room, probably so he can talk on the phone in privacy. A few minutes later he comes back frowning slightly.

"What? Couldn't you get someone to come."

"I woke Sam up." He grimaces, "Sam'll be here in about 20 minutes."

"Who's Sam and why don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that waking him up at midnight isn't always the greatest thing to do, let alone he'll smell the alcohol and…"

"What is he another one of your older friends?" I ask wondering why one of his friends would care if he was drinking, it's not like he is his dad.

"Yeah sorta, he won't approve. He is also sorta the Chief."

"The what! You called the chief of police to come drive me home." I say outraged.

"No, not the chief of police, he is the Chief of our tribe." Oh and that makes it so much better.

"You couldn't have called someone else?" I squeak out.

"I didn't know that everyone would choose tonight of all nights not to be at Sam and Emily's house, I haven't a clue where the rest of the p…uh guys are?" He says throwing his hands up into the air.

"Okay so 20 minutes to worry or we could talk about something besides what your friend is going to do to you after he drops me at home."

He chuckles nervously before speaking, "Well, let's play a game." I nod eager for anything to take my mind off of my hand, knee, and Collin's impending doom. "I tell you a secret and then you tell me one. They don't have to be big secrets you know." I nod again intrigued wondering what secrets this boy could possibly have.

"Okay, I go first I guess, I told Paul and Embry not to come back here with us." He says looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Really?" He just looks at me answering me without voicing anything, "I don't really hate you." I whisper and I feel the tension tingle up my arms at my disclosure.

He smiles more like beams at me like I just gave him a million bucks, "I have very good night vision and could see very clearly out in the woods."

"No way, liar." I exclaim and he looks a little hurt that I would say he is lying.

"I wouldn't lie about that especially during a game, that's cheating." He says in an almost childlike tone making me chuckle.

I don't know what to say now that it is my turn, sure I have many secrets but do I really trust this guy before me. Can I trust anyone with even the grimmest details of why I am here? I take a deep breath my decision, I will give him only part of a much larger secret, "I am here because…" I start but am interrupted by a knock on the front door. I let out my deep breath saved by the bell as the saying goes.

Collin groans in annoyance but yells, "Come in." and a large stern looking man walks into the house. His expression tersely controlled but his presence in the room is just what Collin said him to be 'the man in charge.' I don't look him in the eye but I try and smile at the man. Collin stands up and approaches him without faltering, "Thanks for coming Sam, Sorry again that I woke you." Collin says politely with a guilty smile on his face.

Sam slaps him on the back in a more comforting brotherly way than a disciplinarian nature. "I'm sure you are, let's get your friend home before her father wonders what kind of a boy you are."

I stand up and toss Collin the ice packs, "I think I can manage now." I mutter as I test my knee seeing how much it can handle at the moment.

Sam frowns at me for a second and shoots Collin an accusatory look I don't fail to catch. I smile as I watch Collin squirm under the eyes of the older man; he obviously has a lot of respect for.

"It's not his fault; I think I overreacted when the punch to his noggin didn't work." I say in Collin's defense he is in enough trouble already, no need to add to it.

Sam doesn't say much of anything else as we exit the house and climb into his small truck with only a front seat. Being the smallest I am stuck between the two guys, a little awkward to say the least, but tolerable. All the lights are off when we pull up to my house, dad probably fell asleep on the couch watching the news around 11 and it is now closer to 1 a.m..

Collin gets out of the truck and to my surprise; he walks me up to my doorstep. He looks at me a moment the nervousness playing across his features makes him look much younger than he actually appears to be.

"You had fun…can we be friends?" He asks and I just roll my eyes at his question and leave him standing there as I head inside. Before I close the door I smile at him but my eyes don't watch his reaction instead they catch Sam's eye, he is watching us rather closely. My smile fades and I shut the door and lean against it, What am I doing?


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you all go hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it...fun chapter sorry i stopped you'll see at the end but have to think a bit before i go on...... love reading reviews and seeing who all alerts or favs me alway like checkig out everyone's profiles seeing who is reading my stories :) well any way be happy it is snowing...**

Chapter 14

"You were out late last night?" My dad asks with a smirk sliding waffles across the kitchen table to me.

"Yeah, you never told me when you wanted me home so I just came home when Collin brought me back, not a problem I hope." I say smiling at him like I use to when I was only 5.

"Yeah, no problem I want you to go out and have fun, you know fit in find some good people to hand out with so I don't have to worry about you so much. You really scared me the other night when I cam home to find you passed out on the steps." My dad says his concern overwhelming and nearly suffocating. "Where's your coat? It's not hanging up by the door, you didn't leave it somewhere again did you?"

"Uhhhh, I don't remember I'll call Collin and see if he has it, I might have left it in the car last night." I lie I know exactly where I left the thing, in the backseat of Paul's car, wonder if anyone found it yet. Paul doesn't seem like the overly conscientious like Jake but I could be wrong.

My dad smiles at me and shakes his head as he places his breakfast plate in the sink.

"You make plans for tonight?" He asks just as I shove a large bite into my mouth.

"Why?" I mumble swallowing a little too soon urgent to know what he thinks I should be doing on Saturdays since going out is normal for Fridays.

"Oh well Cole invited me to play poker with him and his buddies, you know like a weekly thing, at someone else's house each week, so if you wanted me to drop you somewhere I can." He finally says getting to the point of asking what I plan on doing.

"I think I'll just stay home, you know since I was up late last night and all." I shrug and make my escape from the kitchen and to my bedroom.

Around 3 o'clock the phone rings and I let my father answer it, probably someone for him anyway. I frown when I hear him yell up the stairs for me to pick up the phone, probably my aunt or my grandmother, hour long conversation here I come.

"Hello?" I say in my sweet voice reserved for old ladies that are related to me.

"Keylee?" I hear a confused Collin on the other end of the phone and I groan at my mistake.

"Yeah, its me, sorry thought you were going to be an old lady."

He clears his throat, "I sure hope not. Paul has your coat." He states as if I didn't already know.

"I know where I left it." I say with a smile wondering if he knew that or not.

"I know, but it gave me a reason to weasel your phone number out of my dad so that I could call you instead of waiting for you to ring me up."

That makes me mad that he has my phone number now why didn't I instantly think about that.

"I would have called or rather my father would have made me I told him you would know where I left my coat, that so easily I misplaced again." I roll my eyes at my explanation.

"So you gonna let me bring you back your coat again or are you gonna come and get it?"

"Paul can keep it, I seriously have no use for it."

"Sure you do you can't leave your house without it unless your dad isn't watching."

"Good reason to stay home I guess."

"Awww, you wouldn't turn me down now would you?"

"Turn you down, you didn't ask me anything." I say confused, why is he so complicated?

He chuckles softly, "Would you go to dinner with me tonight Keys?"

I drop the phone and it clacks loudly first against my desk and then onto the floor. When I go to pick it up my hands shakily not working well from the shock, my thumb grazes over the off button and instantly Collin is gone.

"Shit, he is so going to think I did that I purpose." I grumble to myself staring at the phone in my still trembling hand.

I close my eyes and decide that I should call him back, he doesn't deserve for me to hang up on him no matter how ridiculous he is. I snatch the number off my desk and press it slowly into the phone pad, losing my resolve with every second.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" His dad answers.

"Is Collin home?" I ask my voice sounding small and weak as the last of my courage drains from me.

"Uh, no he just left…but I'll give him a message if you have one." He dad says distractedly.

"Just tell him Keylee called and to call me." I mumble into the phone.

"Sure, I'm sure he'll call you soon." He dad says a tad more cheery than just a second ago.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I slump down beside my bed wondering what Collin was thinking. Did he just want to hang out with me? Was he asking me out in a not of friend-ish way? My eyes roll shut and I lean back letting my thoughts roll through me trying to sort out everything revolving around the persistent guy who won't take no for an answer. I come up with two things and one I am almost certain I don't want to admit—I actually want to know him, and the other is that telling him the truth is inevitable, he will hate me for it but if I actually want to be friends with the guy then I will have to be straight with him. Not a conversation I am looking forward to at all.

I climb into my bed not feeling up to doing anything at the moment, just more or less wanting everything to drift away and allow me some peace. I vaguely hear my dad yell that he is leaving and that he would be back later, but I just roll over and go back to sleep.

"Keys, wake up." I hear and feel a hand on my shoulder. I flop onto my back and kick my blankets and mumble sleeping.

"Keys, wake up." I hear a little louder and alarms go off in my head and my eyes snap open to see Collin kneeling beside my bed.

"How'd you get in? What time is it? Why are you here?" I sleepily mumble and watch emotions color his face as I ask each question.

"I was with Sam over at Billy's." He smiles sheepishly like that is suppose to mean something. I look at him in my sleepy confusion not sure where he is going with this. "Well, your dad came over to play cards and said you were here and I should go bug you instead of hanging out with the old people."

I rub my eyes clearing the sleep from them and just stare at him and I remember what happened earlier today, "I didn't hang up on you on purpose, I dropped the phone…and, and…" I stammer.

"I got your message to call, I just was distracted, you know with Sam and everyone." He says not looking me in the eyes but still talking steady and quiet as I try and focus on the fact that Collin is in my bedroom at who knows what time.

"So are you just going to be all creepy and watch me sleep or are you going to convince me I should wake up and get out of bed?" I say and watch the smile form on his lips and the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I don't know you know both have their perks." He smirks at me leaning closer to me and I still tense not knowing what he is thinking hoping he isn't going to kiss me again, I still haven't recovered from the first one. "Like if I let you sleep I won't have to hear you complain about everything we do, however if you wake up I might just get you to say something nice for a change."

Closer he is moving closer yet…panic rushes and I roll over but before I can react to what I fear is the edge of the bed disappearing I am on the floor. "Ummmph, ouch."

I hear him chuckle and look up to see him hanging over the edge of my bed staring down at me on the floor.

"You wouldn't have fallen if you weren't so scared of me." He remarks lighting my fire of defiance within me.

"I am not scared of you, I merely like my personal space if you must know, having strange guys show up in my bedroom not quite keeping my inner peace happy." I say backing up and leaning against the wall so that he isn't leering over me.

"Not scared huh?" He smirks leaning up on his elbows and switching on the bedside table lamp.

I squint my eyes at the blaring light and for the first time seeing him without shadows, before the only light coming in the room was from the hallway light.

"C'mon trust me." He says holding out his hand to me, does he even know what those words do to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**ENJOY **

Chapter 14

I thrust my hand impulsively towards the grinning idiot in front of me. He pulls me up right and before I can even ask we are barreling down the stairs and out the front door. I am just lucky I didn't change out of my clothes…would he still have dragged me out of the house in my pj's. I still don't have shoes on, I realize as my stocking clad feet hit the cold earth.

Collin grabs my other hand and we whirl around the front yard spinning. I feel the smile creep up on me and then I realize that it is actually a full-blown grin that is on my face. I close my eyes and let him whisk me around the yard. When we stop the entire sky is spinning around before my eyes, a sliver of the moon peaking out from the clouds whips around before my eyes.

I laugh as Collin pulls me to the ground on top of him, his excessively heated body shielding me from the cold ground. My head falls beside his and we both look up at the sky. Our bodies are so close, my back presses firmly against his chest, his hands securing me there, and all the while I wonder why I am not pushing him away. I turn to look at him, I can barely make out his face, we are so close most of his cheek takes up my view. I see a hint of his lips just before the point of his chin, I can't look at him any longer, I can't possibly want to think the actual thoughts in my head. I can't get attached, once he knows what a horrible person I am he won't want me anywhere near him.

"Hey, Keys?" He whispers and I feel his jaw flex at each syllable.

"Yeah?"

"You were going to tell me a secret last night…"

I close my eyes and let out a ragged breath, "Can we possibly not talk about this here, cause I think there is more you should know than just what I was going to tell you last night."

I feel him smile as his muscles flex, "Inside then?"

"Sure." I mumble and he helps me to my feet.

Once inside I head back upstairs to my room without saying another word, Collin follows me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grab a blanket from my bed and take a seat on the floor curling up into my knitted throw. Collin drops down onto the floor beside me a little too close and I tense, sure I was just laying on top of the guy but now there are lights and we are in my bedroom, not on the front lawn.

"Okay, we moved here because back home I was expelled from school, which is about the least of my concerns about the whole mess if you can actually believe that." I start out with what I would have revealed if Sam wouldn't have arrived.

"Expelled, like booted out for misbehaving?" I roll my eyes at him, he must think so highly of me know seeing as his dad is a teacher, detention is probably a big offense for him.

"Yeah, but it isn't like I was a trouble maker so to speak, yeah a detention here and there but basically I didn't cause any problems. It all started with that school shooting a while back, do you remember it being on the news. The first one in a long time, it made national news." I pause and let him pull up the memories about the shocking news stories, everyone in the nation probably saw them.

"Well, anyway let me first tell you a little about me at my old school, it will help in the long run if you know a little more about me. The small school I went to was ran mostly by clicks, there were about two main ones and if you didn't belong you were a nobody. The only problem is that nearly my entire grade belonged to one or the other leaving about 5 of us on the outskirts of the groups, thus I found my so-called friends in these kids. We didn't hang out much outside of school and when we did it seemed almost forced, but during lunch we sat together and got along well. In the small group I was in I was still the loner, the outcast. I don't know what it was, maybe deep down people thought I was a freak because I was quiet, or that I didn't try to fit in with the rest of the preppy girls."

He smiles timidly at me.

"Okay the day after the school shooting breaking news, our group starts a conversation that I know now is entirely not appropriate. We were talking about who we would kill if hypothetically we were going to shoot some of the kids at our school."

He frowns at me and I look down not wanting to see the horror in his eyes as I continue. I know I am a bad person.

"Well, I like to talk and have a good imagination, so I proceed to sketch the school on a sheet of notebook paper and detail a hypothetical plot of how best it would be to take down as many students as possible. My friends of course join in the conversation throwing out ideas to fuel my imagination and by the end of lunch we have a plan outlined on paper complete with bomb locations and a hit list." I cringe repeating the words that tell the story that I haven't repeated to anyone since I told Lisa what happened. Lisa my best friend who didn't attend my high school, seeing as she probably wouldn't be my friend if she did.

I peak up at Collin and I tense for the disgust that surely will be on his face. I see shock and confusion but what I don't see is repulsion. I swallow loudly and continue.

"One of the girls I thought I knew the best went to the principal and told him what I was talking about at lunch leaving out the fact that all 6 of us were in fact discussing it, not just me. Rumors spread fast in a small school and after I denied the allegations the first time the principal dropped it or so I thought, but I was beyond livid. Someone I trusted turned me in for something I didn't do, all of us were just talking not plotting against the school."

I take a deep breath and hold back tears that I know are at the surface.

"I thought they were my friends, and it gets worse the rumors spread by them and the principal called me into his office again only this time he called my dad. I was expelled based on rumors from other students. There was no proof, no map or list since I had thrown them away earlier that week before I ever was called the office."

"I had contact with of my cousins who went to my school but was in a lower grade, she said the teacher told students to stay away from me. Warning kids that I am evil and dangerous. My so-called friends wanted their fame and thought it would be such fun to start listing off those that would be the top 10 on my hit list."

The tears start to pour down my cheeks now and my breathing is intense and heavy.

"In the end it was the whole town, they were all against me. The newspaper ran a story without my name of course, but they all knew who it was about. After the lawyers and court dates, the neighboring towns knew and I couldn't live there anymore. How could I face my peers the next year after that?"

I sniffle and wipe my tears off my face. I look towards Collin and brace myself for his reaction. Brace myself for him leaving and not wanting to be my friend.

"Keys." He says and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me into his heated embrace and onto his lap.

Why isn't he running away? Why isn't he looking at me with disgust? More tears stream down my face as I realize Collin is still here, wanting to comfort me instead of running as far from me as he can get.

**Hope you don't hate Keylee now that you know he secret.... well any way let me know what you think Thanks to all who do review love reading what you have to say **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so here is another chapter hope all you readers are still with me hmmmm ENJOY**

Chapter 15

"I'm a monster, Why are you even still here?" I manage to get out between silent sobs.

"Shhhh. You weren't really going to kill those kids. You didn't have a stock pile of weapons in your room and any way to find such things. You are no where near monster material." Collin says rubbing my back and a press further into him.

"Why are you so understanding?" I whisper.

"I don't understand why the administration at your school let it go so far purely on rumors seeing as you weren't arrested or anything right."

"No, but that doesn't stop the owners of the gas station in town from not allowing me to buy a soda, it doesn't stop kids from yelling 'unibomer' out their windows at me, and it sure doesn't stop those same kids parents accusing eyes and snide remarks. That doesn't even cover what my dad had to put up with at work form his coworkers especially the ones who had kids." I try and explain what it was like waiting around town for the courts and lawyers to sort it all out, but words don't do justice to living through it.

"It's okay no one is going to do that to you here. I won't let them." He says soothing me again.

Fear washes over me as I realize something, "Y-You can't tell anyone!" I exclaim harshly.

"I won't, I wouldn't do that to you, not after you finally trusted me."

I let out a breath and try the pry myself out of Collins grasp. His fingers are very sturdy and strong, "Uh, am I your prisoner now?" I ask laughing.

"Would you like it if you were?" He smirks at me and I get the urge to belt him, but my hand still hasn't quiet recovered from the last time and sadly not weapons in sight.

"Do me a favor and knock yourself upside the head for me." His mouth opens as if he is going to say something but yet he just releases me without another word.

"Thanks." I mumble and glance at the clock beside my bed. It reads 11:35. "It's kinda late…" I say frowning and yawning.

"Yeah, maybe I should go, I'll see ya tomorrow though." He says quietly.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Oh, yeah you don't know Sam invited you and your Dad to his house for Sunday dinner." He says but I am still confused.

"And where does that mean I will see you?"

He smiles, " I'll be at Sam's for dinner too, just like I am every Sunday."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sunday evening arrives to quickly and my Dad is fussing over the fact that my jacket is still missing, grumbling over the fact that even though Collin was here he didn't bring it by. I grumble right back at him stating that it is spring and I have no need for a winter coat. That doesn't get me nowhere, in fact now my dad is grumpy.

We head out to the truck, which he had to warm up for me since I am lacking a coat. The drive to Sam's house doesn't take long and I am surprised to see a few cars parked out front. People can be seen inside from every window on the front of the house, it looks like Sam has quite a few people over for Sunday night dinner. We walk up to the door and before I can knock the door is pulled open and I am face to face with a smiling Collin who is wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans and no shirt.

I feel my eyes widen and take in the sight of his bare chest and my cheeks seem to get redder and redder as I continue to oogle his exposed flesh. Suddenly, he is pulled out of the way, I look up to see Sam pulling him away from the door.

"Get some clothes on Collin." He mutters before turning back to me and my dad. "Come in Keylee, Frank, Don't mind Collin he just got out of the shower, silly boy running around here without a shirt on." Sam chuckles and me and my dad finally enter the house.

Inside I stand there at the doorway looking around, not having any problems finding something amusing to take in. Two large guys seem to be fighting over the tv remote, while several others are lounging all over the floor in the living room. A couple of older looking gentlemen are actually seated at the table, while a guy in a wheelchair is watching a young man play with an adorable 5 or 6 year old little girl. Out of the corner of my eye I see a beautiful woman with a scared face hustling about the kitchen, large pans of food being placed into her double oven, while large pots of potatoes and veggies simmer on her stove. Off to the side of the kitchen I see several cakes and pies and I smile when she smacks a large man's hand for trying to reach for a finger full of frosting.

I feel sorta out of place not knowing hardly anyone here, my dad however joined the men at the table and is already deep in conversation with some men he obviously has met before.

"Why don't you head into the living room, Keylee, that's where the younger crowd is hanging out." Sam's voice breaks into my observations and I tentatively start to move towards the living room, which is just ahead of me.

"Don't worry they won't bite." I hear and turn to see Collin standing beside me where I stand just inside the threshold of the larger room.

I try and smile but I fear it come out as a grimace.

"C'mon I'll introduce you." Collin says taking my hand and pulling me over to the couch where several of his friends must be. In the room itself I recognize several of the kids, Seth, Brady, Paul, and Jake are all here, but in addition there are several others I don't recognize.

He pulls me onto the loveseat just beside the couch, and pulls me close to him so that I can hear him over the clatter of the living room.

"The guy on the floor with the little girl is Quil and she is Claire." Collin starts pointing out the people in the room. I smile wondering if the little girl was his daughter, but I keep my mouth shut not wanting to be wrong.

"Over there by Jake and Embry is Leah, watch out for her though she can be rather rude sometimes until you get to know her." I take it all in watching Leah and Jake toss m&m's at Embry who is catching them in his mouth, quiet impressive actually seeing as they are trying to get him to miss.

"The guy over there and the pregnant girl are Jared and Kim…they've been married about 7 months now." Wow, she looks about 7 months along too, but again I keep my mouth shut.

"The guy over there in the wheelchair is Billy, Jake's dad, and you have met the rest of us, for the most part 'cept a few of the adults in the kitchen." Collin explains.

I listen to him and watch as he points everyone out, I feel overwhelmed with information, there are a lot of people in this tiny house. I suddenly hear a baby crying and wonder where they stashed the kid, not a space left in the living room to hide anyone.

I watch as Emily rushes from the kitchen and down a hall leading towards the back of the house. A few seconds later she emerges with two toddlers on her hips, both boys and looking about two years old. She stops in the middle of the living room and lowers each of the boys onto the unsuspecting guys on the living room floor. The little boys love it and attack their prey by hoping up and down on the men's backs. Seth and Paul seem to take it all in stride like it is an everyday occurrence for the little boys to be unleashed upon them.

I look around and I can't help but smile at the warm atmosphere being here provides. Family is the one word that brings it all home, I wish my family could be this close. I let out a sigh and lean back into the loveseat and I don't even push myself away from Collin even though it is no longer necessary since he finished his description of everyone.

I sneak a look at him and find him smiling beside me, only an inch of space between us. I wonder if I will be invited to come back here, I could seriously get use to this. My brain reels at the thought of trusting these people, I hardly know them but for some odd reason it just feels right. I close my eyes tight trying to will away the feelings of distrust and fear, but my body tenses and I just want to run, run away from them.

Collin's hand, I feel Collin's hand grasp mine…I open my eyes and look at him.

"Relax." Is all he says before I feel myself pull away from him and my legs carry me out the front door. I ignore my dad asking me where I am going. I ignore the startled looks on everyone faces. I ignore Collin calling my name and his footfalls following after me. I do what I have to and I run. I run out into the night, it is all too much, too perfect, reality isn't like this. Nothing is like this…it can't be real, it just can't be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay hope this is what should happen... took me a while and well Keylee is getting on my nerves a bit never know what she is gonna do next well EnJOY..... thanks for the reviews love them as always **

Chapter 16

I don't stop running until I reach the cliff where I tried to throw my coat into the ocean, and as the ground below my feet runs out I collapse, falling to my knees as I lose my fight with holding back my tears. The rocks dig into my palms as my hands fly forward to catch me. The rocks sting and the wind bites into my exposed flesh, but mostly my hands and face. I watch as my tears fall from my face and join the salty depths below.

"Don't jump!" A breathless Collin yells coming up behind me.

I whip around and look him in the eye the hurt showing on my face, how could he think I would ever. I climb to my feet determined to walk right by him, he has no right to question my damn actions let alone follow me out here. He hot hand securely gasps my upper arm stopping me in mid-stride.

"Where are you going?" He says harshly and his eyes convey much more than I really want to deal with at the moment.

"Just leave me alone Collin, I just can't deal with you or any of this at the moment, it's just too much."

"Just stop playing games with me Keys, I don't know what to think half the time. One minute you are fine and the next you act like we told you we were cooking you for dinner and then I find you out here on the edge of a cliff. What am I suppose to think?" Collin says his voice frantic and almost raised.

I try and move out of his grasp but his hold on me is too tight.

"Collin, let go! I am not playing games with you don't you realize that just talking to you let alone opening up to you scares the shit out of me! I don't want to feel like everything in my life could be as good as I saw back there in that house, because I know it can't be not for me…"

"What do you mean it can't be? How do you know until you try? I want to be your friend and if you will let me maybe more, hell Keys."

"How many times do I have to turn you away before you get it?"

"As many as it takes cause I am certain you don't want it, you say go away but what you really want is for me to continue chasing after you. You might not admit it right now but you do. What are you more afraid of that you might actually find people who care about you or that you might actually care about someone besides yourself?"

"That's not what I'm scared of, I'm scared of the day I can't have it anymore. The day you realize I'm not worth the trouble, the day I do something horrible and you turn your backs on me." I sob out and I feel my body go limp as my legs give out under me. Warm arms catch me and lower me to the ground and I relax and allow the feeling to over take me.

It seems like only seconds before I feel myself being lifted off the ground, my eyes open and I look up to see Collin.

"Where are we going?" I mumble and wrap my arms around him in fear of him dropping me, I'm not exactly light.

"Back to Sam's house, I'm sure your dad is worried."

The walk back is comforting and overwhelmingly warm, I am not one for excessive heat seeing as I usually lack a coat but I can't deny the benefits of it. When we reach the door to Sam's house I thought for sure Collin would allow me to stand on my own two feet but I am mistaken and he proceeds to carry me into the house. Wide eyes and bright smiles great us, I cringe away and consequently into Collin.

"I see you managed to track my daughter down." My father exclaims from behind his mug of coffee, dinner must have came and went while we were out.

"We managed to save you two some food, if you're still hungry." I hear a sweet voice call over the chatter about our return.

I look over towards the voice and smile when I realize it is the beautiful woman with the scared face.

"Well, boy put the girl down so she can eat." Sam chuckles as he walks into the kitchen with rambunctious little boy upside down in his arms.

"Sure, sure." Collin remarks and I find my feet on the ground, though I have to clutch the counter for balance as I slowly make my way to the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Emily, sorry we didn't get to meet before you decided to go out for a stroll." She says hugging me like she has known me for ever, still dazed and not wanting to offend the lady of the house I with hold my cringe and bite my tongue. "I kept your food in the oven, do you like ham?"

"Yeah," I reply as I watch her pile food on to my plate and another one.

"Here you guys can eat in here at the counter." She says pulling out a stool like chair for me along an island counter top. Collin joins me with a heaping pile of food on his plate.

I will myself to relax and try and eat the food before me, Emily is behind us finishing up the dishes, and I still hear my dad in the other room carrying on a conversation with his new friends. I eat about half of what is on my plate before I am full. I glance at Collin and his plate is cleared, how did he do that so fast?

"You done?" He asks eyeing my plate like he is a ravenous wolf.

"Yeah, you want?" I ask sliding my plate onto his empty one.

"Thanks," He gives me a peck on the cheek and before I can protest I see first hand how he managed to clear his plate so fast, and the sight drowns out all my other thoughts.

A few moments later I hear my dad saying his goodbyes in the other room, "Hey, Keylee you about ready to go?" He calls and I see Collin frown slightly that I am leaving.

"Yeah dad." I call back and stand to get ready to leave feeling much steadier on my feet now than I was before I ate. Collin stands to and embraces me in a hug.

Before he lets go he whispers, "There will never be a day where I don't want you around, you are welcome here anytime, Keys, it's like my second home. I'll call you tomorrow."

I don't know what to say or do so I just give him a half hearted smile and thank Emily for dinner and follow my dad out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay sorry it is so short but the inspriation just doesn't seem to be there and i don't want to force it and write through some important stuff with out feeling it so here you go hope you like ENJOY thanks for the reviews and support :)**

Chapter 17

The words Collin spoke to me last night echo in my conflicted brain, I still feel like it is all too good to be true. No one could ever want to be friends or more than friends with me that badly where he just won't give up. Especially a high school guy, aren't they suppose to lack maturity or something like that, but Collin if anything screams sensitive, caring, and regretfully perseverance.

Monday morning comes in a flash and I can hardly pull myself out of bed and just as I do I remember that I have a test this morning, a test that I didn't study for. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I quickly flip open my notebook and scan the page looking for which tests I would have to take today. Only two, I sigh in relief that they are only Spanish and Math and trudge downstairs with those books in hand intent on cramming before Mrs. Tisdale arrives to collect me for my tests, of which I will hopefully ace.

I throw on a pot of water to boil and grab some egg noodles from the cabinet, buttered noodles classic test day food, suppose to help you think. Just to be safe I grab a glass of orange juice and a banana to scarf down before hand while I read through the notes I took for Spanish. I throw the noodles into the boiling water as I try and pronounce the words and recall their meanings. After the noodles finish re-hydrating I strain them and begin the review of my math.

The car horn honks and I rush out the door shoving my books into my bag as I head for her car. She eyes me wearily and that is when I realize I am still in my pj's thankfully cute ones, I just smile at her in my bright green froggy pants and tight black tank with an emblem of a lily pad in the center. My coat still not returned thus I lack that extra clothing also, my dad must have freaked when I ran out of Sam's house last night to have actually forgot to ask someone for it. Oh well, yeah for me a coatless day, too bad I forgot to get dressed, brush my hair, luckily my teeth got brushed and I ate breakfast before I jumped head first into that math review. It totally took my brain away for a good two hours and just up to the time the car horn honked.

Okay so I feel a little weird walking around in my pj's, I did manage to tame my hair a bit in the car but still. The tests went okay and all and all I found that test days will not be as stressful as I thought, I didn't rush and I finished. I have about 10 minutes to waste while I wait for Mrs. Tisdale to get ready to go. I turn in my tests and head out to the front lobby and slide onto my butt along the far wall, the outdoor not looking too inviting with the rain that must have started while I was halfway through my math test.

"Cute." I hear a male voice say and I look up to see Brady flashing me a cheesy smile.

"I woke up late." I say in defense to his obvious comment about my attire.

"Really, seeing as you have to be here after school you must really be lacking in the sleep department." He smirks and just as the words leave his mouth, a hand smacks him on the back of the head and Collin rounds him coming into my view. "Hey, what was that for." Brady complains rubbing the back of his head.

"You already know." Collin says and winks at me, "Hey Keys, you look lovely in green." He smirks and slides onto the floor beside me.

"I forgot to get dressed." I grumble and flush red.

"I love seeing what you wear to bed; you know to fuel my imagination a bit." He smiles and his eyebrows waggle suggestively.

I am at a loss for words so I just look towards the hall hoping Mrs. Tisdale will be coming soon.

"She's not gonna save you from me, she's talking to my dad." He explains. "You think you might want to come over tonight, you know meet my dad and hang out?"

"Uh…I-um…have to study?" I say and could slap myself for making that sound like a question, not very convincing at all.

"Really? You have all day tomorrow plus I'll bring you home early…" I sigh and look at his adorable face; he is truly trying way too hard. I wonder what he sees in me.

"Fine, but I want to go home first and change; my dad would have a fit if he knew I was out in my pajamas and no coat in sight." I concede to his demands, well I guess he didn't demand I go to his house but still I give in.

His eyes light up at my words and I get the feeling that he wants to raise his arm and fist and pump it and shout yes into the air. Brady just stood watching casually, watching his friend finally succeed in getting the girl to say yes to something, but I guess he has done that a few times already. Gosh, when did I ever agree to hang out with this guy on a regular basis let alone go to his house and meet his dad.


	19. Chapter 19

**okay here you all go next chapter hope you like get to see more of Collin whooo hooo EnJOY Thanks for reading and reviewing if you did :)**

Chapter 18

Mrs. Tisdale appears almost as if on cue with a knowing smile, who I assume is Collin's dad appears just behind her with a brief case and his identity is confirmed from Brady and Collin's acknowledgements.

"I'll see ya in about an hour Keys." Collin says squeezing my shoulder and grappling to his feet to follow his Dad and Brady out the door.

"Sure, an hour." I say and smile to myself before joining Mrs. Tisdale to head out to her car.

She doesn't question or tease me on the way home which I am grateful for.

Dad isn't home so I leave him a note indicating that I am over at Collin's house, he will probably be thrilled that I am taking initiative to further my social life. I change my clothes opting for something a little more myself than pjs, a couple thermal shirts later and I find myself stressing over what I am wearing. I roll my eyes at my reflection why do I suddenly care if Collin likes how I look, I huff and throw on the largest hoodie I own, Collin could probably fit in here with me. I run a brush through my hair just as I hear the knock on the front door. Panic sets in as I look out the window and see Collin standing there on my stoop.

I rush down the stairs and try to collect myself before I give my eagerness aware, more for my own pride than what I expect Collin to think. I still can't admit to myself that I actually want to be around him, hell why did the guy have to live here of all places?

"Hi." I say as I step out the door and am faced with Collin's slight frown.

"I think I liked you better in the froggy garb, who ever you stole the hoodie from he should have kept it."

I roll my eyes, "I bought it this big if you have to know." I grumble but reluctantly mirror the smile that forms on his lips.

"C'mon if I don't get back home with you soon my father will think I crashed the car or something." He takes my hand and leads me towards the passenger's side of the car, he hesitates before leaving me there and heading over to the driver's side.

I climb in and Collin seems to not stop talking, his words go in one ear and out the other for the most part, I mean I am listening but we are not having a quintessential conversation more like he is babbling mostly about nature and the forests. I smile and nod at appropriate times and I am almost certain he knows I am not paying close attention. I swear he has just repeated the same phrase over again for the fourth time.

"The trees out here that you can see aren't the large ones, deep within the actual forest there are these trees that you literally can't grasp around the trunk." I hear him now paying attention; I think he deserves a response.

"So you wonder into the forest's depths on a regular basis?" I ask and he is silent for a moment before responding.

"I grew up here and as you can see there isn't much to do, so yeah as a kid the forest was our playground literally."

I smile as I picture what it would have been like to grow up here instead of within such a close proximity of the city lights. My smile broadens as I try and picture a tanned little Collin running through the trees, a little boy probably shirtless and barefoot at home in the darkened depths of the wilderness. My thoughts cross time and suddenly that little boy is the man next to me, still shirtless but instead of playful delight shinning in his eyes my imagination wills him to have a lustful carnal glint worthy of the tall muscular form beside me.

"Keys we're here." I hear awakening me from my thoughts.

Before us is a small house in the middle of several others, the houses themselves good distances from each other yet there still exists a classic togetherness of a small town atmosphere. The house inside isn't all what I thought of but instead much more homely for that of a father and son. Collin's dad smiles at us when we enter the kitchen and I almost feel out of place as I am guided to a chair and Collin starts helping his dad finish the meal.

"I hope you like chicken Keylee." His dad says with the kind voice I remember from talking on the phone with him about Spanish.

"Sure, I'm not picky." I smile and fiddle nervously with my fingernails.

"What do you want to drink?" Collin says opening the fridge and bending over to get a look, my eyes dart to the open fridge and roam without my consent towards the arch of his back and down the curve of his behind, now looking much more accentuated as his baggy jeans are pulled taunt. "Keys?"

"Oh um, whatever." I mumble not hearing the list of things they have.

"Soda, then?" He says sliding a can of orange slice towards me.

"Thanks."

I hear his father chuckle and glance up at him only to find me trying to hold back a full out laugh. What did I miss?

"Dad?" Collin asks still holding open the fridge with one hand and another can of soda rests in the other.

"Nothing for me right now." He replies and Collin closes the fridge and joins me at the table.

The chicken is roasted along with some potatoes and the green beans are from a can, nothing to fancy but tasty.

"So you took your first Spanish Test today I hear?" Collin's dad can't resist going all teacher on us.

"Yeah, much easier than I expected, seems my old Spanish teacher expected a lot more out of us than the one here in Forks." I mumble and then wonder if that sounds disrespectful, he might actually be friends with the other teacher.

"Maybe you are just a more diligent of a student than you thought." He responds with a smile. I don't respond and the conversation moves on to Collin's school work, which I am surprised to out isn't all the promising. Apparently, not all teacher kids are wonderful students.

After dinner, Collin brings me up to his bedroom, leaving his dad to clean up the kitchen. The staircase is short and Collin has to duck to actually reach the upstairs, I guess that doesn't say much since he is abnormally tall, but still I could reach up and grab the thresholds myself. His room is typical teenaged boy messy, but it also seems to lack something, it doesn't look lived in or updated. His room still houses an array of children's things, tossed in a box but still not normal for a masculine 16 year old that he is. The wall still sport a childlike banner of pine trees and wolves, obviously hand painted many years ago.

I glance at Collin who give me an impish smile and his face kinda turns red.

"I don't spend much time here at all, haven't since I was little around 13 or so."

I chuckle at his uneasiness, "It's okay, it's cute you were probably an adorable kid." I smile and take a seat on his bed.

"It's just that I don't ever have much time to do anything here, let alone redecorate." He babbles and I start to feel bad, he is obviously a little embarrassed.

"Really, Collin I don't mind...so what were you obsessed with wolves as a kid?" I ask pointing at the stenciled banner midway up the wall.

"Uh, something like that, it's more of a tribal thing, the Quilutes respect wolves they are part of our culture, part of our heritage and still part of our everyday life actually. Me and many others grew up hearing legends and stories of our ancestors in the times of when our people first settled here along the coast." He explains and his voice takes on a whole nother tone, deeper rich and pungent, his emotions rooted deep in what he is revealing.

"Interesting, tell me one." I say and he seems to light up a bit.

"I am far from a storyteller, Keys but I will tell you a short tale of our people…if you want more you will have to come to a bonfire."

"Why?" I am confused now, bonfire?

"Because that is where we tell the stories…but anyway I'll give you a little taste." He smirks and turns towards me his knee bend on the bed and his other still dangling to the floor.

"To leave one's body and drift among the world without it and just a spirit was the first magic that my people possessed. It was a way to fight our enemies without losing their bodies to bloodshed. As spirit warriors they would influence the elements and creatures of the woodlands, one of the great chiefs Taha Aki bonded with one animal in particular, a large wolf from up in the mountains. It is told that his bond with this revered wolf was so strong that upon asking the beast allowed Taha Aki to share his body for a time, existing within the wolf both spirits inside and mingling."

Collin is silent for a moment I think he is going to continue but he doesn't.

"Wow, your ancestors were practicing some major mojo." I blurt out and wonder for a second if he will take offence.

He smiles, " Yeah, I guess they were, would be great if I could fly around the world as a spirit, if I could I might just have to take a trip to your house while you are in the shower."

"Hey." I exclaim smacking him lightly on the shoulder not willing to injure myself again.

"What? You can't tell me you wouldn't want to go check out something you want to see?"

I roll my eyes at him and can just bet that images of what he thinks that scene would look like are flashing through his brain right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so here you go next chapter hope you like any way ENJOY **

Chapter 17

Okay so I have to admit I have fun with the guy, hell I don't think I've thought about anything else but the conversation we had in his bedroom since I left his house. Well, maybe I thought about that night in the woods, what if I hadn't hit him? I groan and flip the switch on my CD player and allow the music to fill my head, current CD to drown out my thoughts Rusted Root. Their music just takes me away when I am moody, low on words, and high on the drumbeats and other random instruments, great for brooding over something.

Hearing the story or legend he told me has me irking for more, I love hearing things like that it is so interesting like a personal perspective on history straight from the source. I can listen to peoples' stories for hours, completely captivated by the lore and history behind life itself, something I can never capture about my own family—our history has died with my grandparents at least the more personal side of it anyway.

Collin said a bonfire thingy was coming up, probably this coming weekend excitement doesn't cover what is going through me about the possibilities of what a night like that could bring. The beach, a fire, tons of food, and the stories, just have to remember not to freak out again and remember not to get to attached to these people, one little thing could screw it all up and I will be alone again, with betrayal still spicy on my tongue. Losing something I want has to be worse than losing something I just accepted, I can't let myself go there.

The week seems to drag on but before I know it, it is Friday morning before I know it, Collin called me last night to confirm that the bonfire was indeed this weekend, in fact it is tonight. I have one more test to take to finish off the first go round of my studies and all I can say is I hope the rest of the work is this easy, makes my life that much more simpler.

I throw on some clothes making sure that I wear something comfortable seeing as I am going to have to plant myself in a chair for about an hour or so for the test and after that I am free to roam around town until 4:30 or so. I glance out the window clear skies and make the decision that warm clothes would be good, still can't leave without that jacket which magically reappeared on the hook in the hall, but that doesn't stop me from leaving it in the school building while I roam. Two hours and a ham sandwich later I am nestled into a library chair taking my last exam. I drop the test packet off at Mrs. Tisdale's office and head out of the library, my coat still on the back of the chair along with my bag, leaving me free to do what I please.

The sky is still clear much to my surprise and I smile up into the shy sunbeams as I instinctively walk towards the beach. My favorite locale while wiling away the hours between schoolwork and my ride home, making me so happy I haven't received my drivers license yet. It is a relatively warm day nearing at least 50 degrees warm to my standards anyway. I make a rash decision and peel off my socks and shoes and roll my jeans up so my ankles are exposed. The thrill the ice-cold water gives me is great, my feet numb to the cold fast making the sensation much more relaxing.

The water splashes at me as waves roll in, soaking my jeans but I am lost in the whole idea of walking along the beach barefoot. Illinois doesn't have oceans, sure we have that damn big lake but it is nothing compared to this feeling. It isn't until my teeth start chattering that I realize that I may have to leave the icy waters long before I want to. I glance down at my sad feet and frown when I realize my jeans are more than a little wet, that they are in fact soaked clear past my knee. Well, guess I should have brought a change of clothes.

I head up the beach until the water no longer laps at my feet, the warm air starts to sizzle my feet alive, they are angry and red looking and covered in specks of sand that dig into my chilled flesh like razors. I wince as I make my way back to where my shoes are. My feet sting as I head up the beach over some larger rocks, I can't exactly put my shoes and socks on with sand all over my feet so I will have to make the journey back to the school barefoot. Each step I wince but each step I get closer to the warmth of the school building, my jeans are chafing my legs and my feet are a much darker shade of red than when I started.

So much for fun times at the beach. Half way back to the school I plop to the ground no longer willing to punish my sad looking feet. The second my warm hands snake around the chilled skin I let out a sigh of relief. I smooth the sand away from them and as I am contemplating taking off my t-shirt to wrap them up I hear my name.

I don't want to look up, knowing all too well that it will be one of them, one of Collin's friends, which one I haven't a clue. I glance up to find Jake walking towards me, I roll my eyes wondering what he is going to say about what I am doing here barefoot with sand covered feet.

"Keylee, what ya doing out here?" He says glancing around as if he would find the reason lurking just off in the distance.

"It's a nice day so I thought I would take a walk." He doesn't stand there but actually joins me on the ground on the side of the road like it is the most normal thing to do.

"Do you always jump in the ocean when it's nice out?" He asks eyeing my soaked jeans the contrast very obvious if I was a second grader and the wetness was higher you wouldn't have any reason not to believe I wet myself.

"I didn't do it intentionally; the water kinda snuck up on me a bit." I say sheepishly feeling dumb now that I think about it.

"I see." He smiles as if to hold back a chuckle, "Your feet always that color?"

I roll my eyes at his lame state the obvious without actually stating it question.

I pick up my socks hoping enough of the sand is off them now so that I don't feel like I am dragging the whole beach around in my shoes. The feel of the cotton against my skin bites into me.

"Shit, that stings." I wince out and slam my poor foot hard against the ground trying to make it stop.

"What are you doing?" Jake laughs and I immediately stop banging my foot against the ground and don the other sock, which surprisingly stings much less, I must be getting use to the pain.

"My feet hurt." I state as I slip my shoes onto them.

"Teach ya for walking in the ocean so early in the season."

"Not likely, I'll just know what to expect next time…the pain is well worth it."

"Sure, sure." He laughs and as I stand to head back to the school he waves goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay here you all go the bonfire chapter hope you EnJOY sorry if i made it too short i don't really like drawing out and redescribing the legends SM did it well when she wrote it so if you need a refresher reread the book they are in hahha well hope you all like :)**

Chapter 18

Bonfire at the beach sounds like something from a 50's movie or a teenaged drama based in California, definitely not something I would ever thought to be caught dead at. I roll my eyes at my thoughts as I throw on a thermal shirt and a tight t-shirt that certainly shows off my curves. My baggy jeans complete the outfit and as I look in the mirror I wonder if I could get away with no shoes but then I remember the sting my feet felt earlier and grab a thick pair of socks and my tenna shoes. Collin and a couple of his friends will be picking me up in about 10 minutes, luckily Dad is still not home and I will be able to sneak off with my coat over my arm instead of on my back.

Who would ever believe that I would be going to a bonfire with a guy, let alone under my own free will. Lisa will never believe me, which reminds me I will have to text her or email her cause I so don't want to answer her questions about weather the guys here are hot.

I hesitate as we pile out of the car, Jake and Brady trudge on ahead of Collin and I leaving us alone in the darkening parking area.

"What's wrong?" Collin asks when I refuse to continue towards the beach.

"Who's all gonna be there, I mean how many people are we talking? The whole town, just your friends, or somewhere in between?"

"Don't worry I think you have met everyone you will see tonight, well maybe not met but seen one way or another." I frown at him but decide to trust him and continue on to the beach.

Collin leads me to a large log and we take a seat, I glance around at everyone and come to the conclusion that I have in fact seen most of these people maybe all but it's not like I have taken inventory. Collin sits beside me only a few inches between our bodies and I think nothing of it besides that someone else will join us on the log.

The air is cooler down here by the beach and I fail to suppress a shiver as I pull my arms around me. Maybe I should have worn a hoodie, at least then I could put my hands in the kangaroo pouch on the front.

"Cold?" I jump and yelp a bit only to hear Collin chuckle at my reaction to him whispering in my ear.

"A little." I mumble cursing my reaction in my head.

"Want me to get your coat from the car?" He asks frowning at me.

"Not even if I was freezing to death." He frowns a little more seriously before my feet leave the ground.

"Hey, What the…" I start to yelp at him as he pulls me into his lap and secures me against his impossibly warm chest.

"You were saying?" He whispers into my ear and I notice his hands are resting on my stomach. "If you won't let me get you your coat you will have to let me keep you warm." He murmurs and I swear I feel his lips move against my neck.

My head whips around to look at him causing my nose to line up directly with his lips.

"Better watch it Keys I might just have to bite your nose off." He says closing his lips gently around the tip of my nose. I shrink away from him a bit but he holds me firm, my struggles seemingly going unnoticed. "Relax, Billy is about to start." He whispers settling me a bit more snugly in his grasp.

I glance around the fire and notice for the first time that everyone has seated themselves and a few are giving me silly looking smirks. What am I to do? Collin's hold on me is tight and I can't very well overpower the guy. I glare at their smirking faces but as I do I find myself leaning backwards into the heated chest of Collin. I breathe deeply taking in his scent, the warm soothing aroma that is the man holding me. Shit did I just think that?

A calm almost eerie atmosphere overtakes the intimate circle as Billy starts to speak, his voice exerts an authoritative presence while exuding a captivating wisdom that seems to just hold me in awe. He twists and forms the stories so that I almost imagine them coming to live right before my eyes in the midst the flames and smoke. A cinematic special affect is what my imagination longs for as I hear the tales and legends of the very people before me, the history of the man holding me against him. No wonder he said he was no storyteller; Billy makes the lady at the public library sound like a amateur.

A yawn escapes my mouth as Billy winds the present story to an end breaking the trance he held over the whole group. The group disperses slowly and Collin leads me away, not back to the car but down the beach towards the water. The inky darkness of the waves is mesmerizing as we both stare out into the dark depths of the ocean.

"What did you think?" He asks quietly as he turns to break my gaze at the ocean waters.

"Entirely beyond reason, wonderful like something from a fairytale." I smile and blush at my honesty but am thankful the darkness doesn't allow him to see.

"Have you ever wished some of the fairytales you read were real?" He asks running his large hot hands down my clothed arms, and still managing to heat the skin underneath.

"What like Hansel and Gretel?" I laugh, "Don't think I want to find a cottage in the woods made of candy only to find myself in the oven of a witch. or maybe you were thinking little red ridding hood since you are into the whole wolf thing, but that doesn't quite appeal to me either." I chuckle and this time he joins me.

"Yeah I guess you are right those fairytales do not have any high points." He looks down seemingly studying the ground or his feet, "What about the frog prince, the swan princess, or even Shriek?"

I laugh, "You have a funny taste in fairytales Collin."

"Yeah I guess so, come on lets get you home before you freeze to death." He says putting his arm around me to walk me back to the car. Amazingly I don't protest but actually find myself leaning into him, after being so close to him all night long it feels right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews and to anyone who faved or alerted makes me want to update when i have proof that people aren't just reading but are enjoying what i write **

**Enjoy :)**

I don't even remember getting home last night I rub my eyes and look up at my ceiling the morning light isn't bright so much as it is gloomy. I hear the workings of breakfast pots and pans rattling in the kitchen and wonder what Dad is up to. Upon arriving downstairs I am pleasantly surprised to see fried eggs and toast waiting for me on a plate. My stomach rumbling I dive in without so much as a thanks to my father.

"Thanks." I remember as my fork clanks against the empty plate.

"No problem, I am just happy my little girl is not secluding herself in her room." He smiles and I know he means it, just last week he was worried I was depressed enough to kill myself.

I roll my eyes at him but smile back and pat him on the back while I pass. My plate clanks as I drop it into the sink and I grab a cup of coffee for good measure, might as well try and keep the good mood I currently have instead of letting my lack of sleep take over.

"You hanging out with that boy again today?" He asks probably trying to start a interrogation about Collin without alerting me to the motives behind it.

"Don't know, but he can't seem to stay way from me too long." I say shrugging and ignoring the smile that forms on my father's face.

"I might just have to have a talk with this boy of yours."

I feel my eyes widen and my jaw tighten, "He is not mine we are just friends, Dad."

He smiles broadly at me, "I know honey, but just to be on the safe side I think if he come around today you should send him to my office."

I roll my eyes at him and head out of the room to avoid him actually giving me the third degree, him questioning Collin will be bad enough.

A few hours later I hear a knock on the front door and much to my surprise, sarcasm heavy in my mind as that thought flood me, Collin is there smiling brightly at me.

"Yes?" I question him with the door still partly shut around my body.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asks and I frown at him as I think about my father cornering him.

"Sure you can handle that my father found a good deal of parental know-how and is on a kick right now." Confusion dances across his face making me want to laugh but I don't.

"Uh, not sure what that has to do with inviting me in, are you grounded or something?"

"No…" I snort. "But if you insist come on in and I'll show you to my father's office, I'm not taking his gruff when he finds out you are here and I didn't bother to bring you to the executioner." I laugh as Collin falters a bit as he steps into the house.

"Y-Your uh Dad wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, c'mon he is in his office." I motion for him to follow me up the stairs and to my Dad's office door.

"Hey Dad." I say knocking and opening the door in the same second.

"Hey, girl oh your little boy toy is here huh?" My dad laughs at his stupid joke and I clench my teeth.

"Friend Dad…Friend." I huff out and step back and glance at Collin whose face is slightly red.

"Come on in boy," My dad drawls out and I scrunch up my face as Collin walks past me and into the tiny room with the one desk small futon that comprises my father's office.

"You don't have to hover, Keylee I'm sure the boy…uh Collin will be able to find you down the hall when I'm through with him." My Dad smiles and I shut the door leaving Collin alone with him. My nerves explode and I can't get to my room fast enough.

I don't hear my father yelling, I would surely hear that from here, right? How long has he been in there it surely has been hours by now? I fall back onto my bed with a loud sigh and glance at the clock watching the little six morph into a similarly small 7. Just as the 9 appears I hear the door of my father's office open and footsteps in the hallway. I brace myself and fight the urge to jump up to go find him.

"Hey." I hear him says as the footsteps come to a halt. I slowly open my eyes to see Collin leaning casually against the frame of my door.

"Survived huh?" I lean up on my elbows to get a better look at him, boy he sure looks big leaning against the doorframe; if he wasn't leaning I'm sure his head would brush the top.

"Yeah, no worries." He smiles, "You wanna go for a hike, it is actually sunny and fairly warm out today.

I frown but a glance out the window and realize the gloom had actually turned into sunshine.

"Sure, let me find some shoes and we can head out, where we gonna hike?" I bend over and dig my shoes out from under my bed, "There trails around here?" I ask from halfway under the bed when I don't hear an answer. I get my shoes and turn around wondering if he heard my question or not.

"Collin?" I ask again and roll my eyes at him when he asks huh stupidly.

"Where we going?" I ask placing and tying my right shoe.

"Hiking." He answers and I want to slap him, he already told me that much.

"Looking for something you haven't told me already." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, there is a trail that runs behind your house there isn't a trail head there but it won't take much to pick it up." His fingers run through his hair as he speaks to me.

"Okay lets get going before you fall asleep on me again." I smile and we head down the stairs and out the back door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry short update but at least i wrote something need to ponder a little about where to go next with this what does Collin do next good good wolfie type chapters coming up soon..... EnJOY **

For once stepping out into the afternoon air, I don't feel the harshness of the cold or the moisture of the encumbering rain. The wind is warm sliding over my face but not quite as warm as the coarseness of the hot hand enfolding mine. I want to push gently into the muscular frame beside me but I stop myself in fear of not only his reaction but also what that would mean for mine.

The slow trust I have for him is building yet at thoughts like those I feel it waver beneath my skin trying to get out. Something always has to give whether it means that I will overcome my fears and doubts and give into the trust he seems to want or if my stubbornness will prevail and in the end he will turn away without another thought. Might have a few bad thoughts depending on how everything goes…I know my former friends have a few bad thoughts about me still.

My foot snags on a large log at the tree line, geesh, only a foot into the forest and I am already gonna be covered in muck. The firm grasp on my hand hulls me upwards stopping the impending muddy mess from ever occurring. Whoa, close one there.

"Now who's not paying attention?" Collin quips at me with a smirk that makes his eyes gleam in the shadows of the looming trees.

"I hope this path you claim is here isn't littered with logs or you just might have to save me a time or two more your forests here seem a little crowded." I say looking down at the loose brambles and twigs littering the ground in front of me.

"Don't think I'd mind, maybe we should skip the trail altogether." He chuckles before setting me on my feet.

"Oh No! I am not trekking through the woods with you if we ain't followin' a trail."

"Relax, the trail is only a minute further."

Sure enough only about 20 more steps and a shallow path pops out of the forest like it has been here for ages.

"There now you think you can manage there are a few loose stones." He gives a tiny pebble a kick towards me.

"Shut it." He grins back at my response, I can't help it but smile though I duck my head hiding it from Collin.

"So you have ventured about everywhere near the school yet you never go into the forest that is besides the other time with me."

"I don't have any fool ideas about knowing how to navigate this kind of place so I stick to places where I can either see to the other side or yell for directions."

He laughs.

"You must not recall that the first time I met you I was actually looking for Forks."

"So fate brought you to La Push that day and to me, Huh?" He says with a slight smile as he glances at me out of the corner of his eye, yeah I caught him guilty I was watching him too.

"Fate? Don't tell me you believe in all that jazz, I mean that's just a coincidence."

"Is it just a coincidence that Brady's dad enlisted my help to paint your house, just a coincidence that my dad is your Spanish tutor, and just a coincidence that you choose my school instead of Forks to be tutored at. Hell that is simply too many things pushing us together for it all to be just a turn of events."

I roll my eyes trying to calm my thoughts before speaking, fate ha doesn't exist.

"Yeah, it sure is fate that I chose some of the worst people to hang out with at my old school. They were fated from the beginning to stab me in the back and ruin everything I thought I held dear…and to top off that it is just fate that I chose to move with my dad to here instead of Texas with my aunt. It is all some great cosmic scheme to get me here to La Push to meet you, Collin. Sure the universe aligns to focus on me!" I spit out anger rolling off me but I don't stop to look at him. I can't, I just keep walking knowing somehow he won't stop following, not here not now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter up and ready for you to read sorry it is short but that is where it ended hmmmm ENJOY**

Chapter 24

"Keys stop…you don't even know where you're going." Collin says from behind me.

"No, but I am confident you do and if I get lost out here I guess it is just fate." I sneer back at him clenching my teeth and wondering what exactly I am upset about.

His hand closes swiftly around my upper arm halting me, hot warmth surges through my shirt into my skin, my eyes involuntarily close at the sensation and I just want to melt into him, but I can't.

"Keys I didn't mean to upset you, but you have to know that everything happens for a reason and I know that what you went through at your old school couldn't have been easy, but everyone has hard and trying times in their life. It is how you react to those times that determines and develops who you are as a person, and you Keylee are a strong person."

"Words are easy Collin, I can speak a bunch of words to you but that alone can't make me believe that anything in this world happens for any other reason besides to screw with my head. When something starts to look too good to be true the worms start coming out of that perfectly red apple ruining the very thing you thought would be the sweetest thing."

"Not every wormy apple is the cause for alarm even though little worms needed to eat and live. From your perspective the apple is ruined but for the worms life can't get any better."

I can't help it despite my inner thoughts that he is right, I roll my eyes at him. I let out a breath and look around at our surroundings and realize I ruined our hike by getting mad, crap.

"Sorry I ruined our day." I mumble feeling extremely stupid.

"Day's not ruined hell; we have only been out here about an hour." He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder and starts further down the trail.

"Why do you even like me Collin, wouldn't it be far easier for you to just go be friends with some other girl that isn't so crazy?"

"Nope, let's just say something draws me to you ever since that first day when I saw you."

"Don't start." I warn him not ready to have the fate discussion again so soon.

"Fine, but this will probably come up again." He sighs.

We continue to walk along the trail until he pulls me off of it and into a small clearing along side a river. It is large, much larger than other rivers I have seen, the banks are steep having large flush drop offs of gray rock. Lower near the water green moss covers the craggy rocks and as I look out over the river I wonder when we got so high up or better yet when did the river get so low.

"It's breath taking." I whisper as I peer downwards at the rippling water.

"Yeah, glad you like it, lets take a seat." Collin says gently pulling my hand as he sits down on the bank of the river. "Here." He hands me a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"How did…where did you." I say staring at the items in my hands.

"Better eat up or I am bound to steal your snack." He says taking a bite of his own snack bar.

The snack is just what I needed after being out in the forest for a couple hours and the water, well I could have used that a little earlier. After we eat, I find myself leaning into Collin, stealing that warmth he clearly always has. My nose has a field day as I breath in the woodsy fresh smell that permeates the air surrounding him, makes me want to steal his shirt and keep it with me.

"So you really believe in this destiny shit, huh?" I glance at him wearily not wanting to start another fight but wanting to know more.

"Yeah, but I didn't always, sometimes something happens in your life that makes believing a little easier to swallow." Sincerity rings loud and true in his voice.

"Yeah, what happened to you to change your mind?" I ask before I realize how personal of a question that is, hell.

"My whole life." he says with a half smile, "Every and any truth I held was flipped upside down when I was 13…and what was once important no longer mattered. I guess I sorta had to grow up fast."

"Having older friends have anything to do with you growing up fast than you should have?"

"Not in the way you are implying, it's complicated." He sighs and glances at me for a moment before looking back out at the water. The tension is back now hanging thicker than before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it was a dumb question." I mumble, "You want to start back."

"Yeah, sure…"

His hand extends towards me and I really want to grab a hold and never let go. The warm heat pulls me up right and back towards the trail. I give up all my inhabitations and lean into him and as I do, I feel his arm wrap around me holding me tight. I want to surrender and give in to what part of me wants. Pushing all thoughts of the future away, I just settle into the moment and let what is happening right now take over. He seems so sturdy next to me as we walk side by side, everything somehow now that I am not thinking about the future feels right.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so it has been awhile since i updated sorry but hopefully i will be able to update all my stories this weekend starting with this one...so for those of you who read other stories i write sides this one you'll know ahead a time that i may be posting an update lol I will try to get updates up more regularly so taht my stories can be finished and i might just start something new but not until the ones i have are done or getting there. EnJOY Thanks always for the reviews i love heraring what you have to say **

Chapter 25

I thought a lot about what Collin told me about fate and growing up fast, probably too fast if he didn't get to be a kid after the age of 13. Wow, I think I was still playing tag and hide n seek at that age; I can't even imagine what it would be like to try and grow up that early. I wonder what turned his world upside down and what his friends have to do with it all? Maybe he will trust me enough one day to open up? What am I saying? Do I want someone to trust me when might not be willing to put my faith in him?

Sunday night dinner again at Sam's house, I want to go but that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach is back as I step out of the house with my dad. The feeling is something along the lines of what you feel when you hear or see lightening crack. Now, you're just waiting for that rumble of the thunder; no matter how ready you think you are for that first loud vibrating draw, it can catch you off guard and scare you up one wall and down the next without even trying. I am just waiting for that first rumble of thunder to knock some sense into me.

Nervousness floods me as I walk up to the house with my father, I know that Collin won't be here yet, he has to work for another hour. I still feel a little out of place with Collin's friends, they all seem like some big happy extended family. I feel like the outsider looking in on something, longing for inclusion into the elusive group. I smile at the adults as we enter and keep the smile in place as I am jostled towards the living room where the younger crowd is gathered.

"Hey, Keys." I hear a few people's hellos as I take a seat on the couch. I sit very still unsure of my surroundings and how I am supposed to act around everyone. I look to my left and see a large smiling Paul who is just watching me like I am the movie of the week or something.

"What?" I finally say when he doesn't look away.

"Just waiting for you to get up and run out of here like last time, cause I'm not supposed to let you get that far. I figure is I watch you it will either happen faster or maybe I won't have to run as far to catch you." He says with a goofy smile and I roll my eyes at him.

"Well, you can stop I won't leave the house, you big oaf." I cross my arms and slouch back into the sofa, might as well get comfy.

"You're no fun…I thought for sure I would have to chase you down tonight." He purses his lips together like he is waiting for me to respond.

"If you like chasing things so much go find a bunny rabbit or maybe you just need a good old fashioned stick." To my surprise the whole room erupts in laughter at my insult, didn't think it was all that funny to begin with, just a lame joke.

I even hear chuckles from the kitchen, everyone around here must have excellent hearing, superior genetics, or something.

Paul stops watching me much to my relief, must have convinced him I am for real about not running out of the house tonight, guess I'll have to try my best to keep my word. I wouldn't want them all to lock me in the house or something when I come over so that they don't have to worry about where I wonder off to when I get upset. Maybe I can just hide in the bathroom if I need some space…how cliché is that? I decide right then that the bathroom will not ever be my refuge no matter how overwhelmed or freaked I am I will not fall into that cliché. That one is as about stereotypical as the scared girl running up the stairs to escape from the serial killer, it just ain't gonna be me in real life.

I settle back into the couch again just watching everyone interact around me. Small talk mixed with bickering between those at odds, it all seems way beyond anything I have experienced. Me and my dad never have had family surrounding us like it seems with this group of people. Close knit and water sealed tight, this group though not all are blood related seem to hold the same complex relationship of a family. To top it all off they invited me and my father to join their group, could it be possible that I go from zero to 60 without even blinking an eye. Is it possible that these almost complete strangers could be sincere about their invitation?

My time without Collin seems to fly by as I watch the video games roll through the levels and the comical antics of Sam and Emily's children. Before I know it I hear his voice drift through the noises of the front room, my heart seems to beat faster at the thought of seeing him. I try to sit still and stay just as I have been for the last 45 minutes, but the whole situation is gnawing on me to the point where I want to rush into the kitchen. My fingers twist under the mercy of the other hand and I feel my thumbnail dig into the meaty flesh of my palm. I feel my teeth just inside my mouth grazing my lip just slightly; it isn't really a noticeable pain but more of a distracting one. What is wrong with me?

His eyes slide smoothly over me as he walks across the front room and towards the bathroom, his chest bare smeared with mud and his hair tousled with a twig sticking out of the side. My thoughts might wonder just what he does when he is at work, but my lust filled eyes zone in on the lower musculature of his abs and hipbones. His frayed jeans are riding low and before I can pull my eyes away, I hear a wolf whistle.

His goofy grin matches those of his friends and I feel their stare bring the red flaring to my cheeks, caught red handed ogling Collin in front of all his friends. I squeeze my eyes shut tight willing myself away, no luck I hear Paul next to me, his comment oddly reassuring yet totally inappropriate at the same time.

I take more minutes than I thought it would take for me to get over my embarrassment, mostly due to the lingering comments that no one wants to keep to themselves.

"What exactly does he do at work to get so dirty?" I ask Paul quietly.

"That is something better left for him to explain…" He says with a knowing grin, "Let's just say that we are all in the same line of work and getting dirty is the least of his worries."

Paul's answer leaves me even more confused than I thought I was before I asked. When I think about it I don't know much about Collin and his whole concept of fate and destiny sorta freaks me out. Oh man, but when I am around him my whole thought process sure does turn to mush. Not to mention those thoughts that keep popping into my head, I am on a collision course towards acting like a love struck teeny bopper….wait did I just say love. The very word invoke panic in my mind, just as my body revolts against my better judgment and breaks my word to Paul that I wouldn't run, Collin appears before me. I freeze, now standing beside the couch feeling utterly stupid and I just stare at Collin sheepishly.

"Were you going somewhere?" He asks as I fidget a little, "C'mere," He says as he pulls me down onto his lap and back onto the couch.

His lap, not that I haven't been on his lap before, but not with my father in the other room and all these people as witnesses. I try not to tense as his arms pull me closer. His arms do feel good around me, however nervous I am it seems the good is quickly overtaking the anxiety I have over it.

I feel the heat of his body over take me a little almost making me woozy with the temperature change. His hot scorching breathe float over my neck and I smell a minty scent of toothpaste just before his lips press tenderly behind my ear. My eyes want to roll in my head at his slightest touch, I can't imagine what it would be like if things went further. Further…what am I thinking?

"I missed you…oh you don't even know how much." His whispered breath washes over me as I try an not lose myself in his voice, low, breathy, and deep.

Before I even have time to respond Emily's voice is somehow heard above the rest and calls us to dinner. Last time I missed the whole eating together thing, so now I have no clue what to expect or where I am suppose to go with this plate of food I now hold in my hands. I look down at the pot roast and potatoes stalling a little as I work my way through the small kitchen. The kitchen is full and overcrowded so I take a chance and make my way into the living room.

Surprises all around when I see a large card table set up and about 12 chairs surrounding it, I guess that explains where I am suppose to eat. I choose a chair towards the end of the table and pick at my food not sure of procedure at this house, do we all just dig in or wait till everyone is seated. I made the mistake once of taking a bite at my friend's house before the meal was blessed and ever since meals have filled me with apprehension.

In short order, I am surrounded by the same faces that filled the room earlier, Collin takes the seat that remained empty on my right, setting a soda down in front of me with as smile.

"Thanks." I murmur almost inaudibly. I glance around the table deciding it is safe to dig into my food; everyone else is eating with less than good table manners.

I pick at my food slowly as I watch in awe as the full plates before quickly empty, forks are left at the side of the plates half the time and table manners fly out the window at the same time. I blink my eyes as I watch Collin place a large piece of meat into his mouth and just as swiftly swallow it almost whole. I look down at my knife and fork where I rested them against my meat, I am in another world where parents don't teach their children how to use utensils. Is it a race to see who can finish first?

After the eye opening experience that was dinner with Collin's friends, I am once again left with more questions than I had to start with. Collin surely didn't eat like this at his house with his father, so what makes Sam and Emily's Sunday dinner different. Cleaning up the dishes and putting away tables is done in a swoop as everyone jumps to it. In only seconds, the dishes are clean and put away and extra tables are gone from the living room. Wow, everyone works so well together it is like they are a team or something.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here you all go...Enjoy thanks for R&R**

Chapter 26

"You want to get out of here for awhile?" Collin asks as his muscular arms encase me in a light embrace.

"Uh, sure let me just let my dad know." I try and move out of his arms finding a gentle resistance, "You gonna let me go…?"

"Nope," He says with a hint of laughter in his voice and probably a quirky smile on his lips.

A little shocked by his answer, it takes me a minute to realize that he intends to keep his arms around me while I tell my father I am leaving with him. Awkward if I do say so myself, my dad has never see me with a guy now Collin just keeps pushing, he is bound to realize that his little girl is not as innocent as he suspects.

My dad already has ideas in his head, which I realized when he dragged Collin into his office to 'talk' to him. It is a little awkward moving the few steps towards the kitchen doorway with Collin attached to me, but I manage it pausing without a clue what to say. Collin leans into my back placing his chin on my head, the warmth of his embrace has be trying to clear my thoughts so I can use my voice to address my father without sounding like a complete moron.

"Dad?" I say tentatively and every head in the kitchen turns to inquire what I could possibly want my father for.

"Yeah, Keylee…" My father's voice laced with amusement breaks through the quiet murmurings.

"I'll see ya later?" I say almost as a question, still not quite in the swing of things about asking to do something or go somewhere.

"You two going somewhere?" Sam questions as he passes out steaming hot coffee mugs before leaning back against the counter with his own mug of java.

There is something about Sam that puts me on edge, not that he is the chief of this little town, but there is something more that he has. It makes him seem like more of an authority figure than the grandpa looking guys seated in his kitchen. I don't know how to describe the presence that he brings into a room, or the way everyone seems to look at him.

"Yeah, we are if you don't mind…" Collin relies saving me from speaking again.

"Should I be expecting a late night wake up call again or do you think you can manage to get her home without me tonight?" My eyes widen and I almost want to gasp at the directness of that statement. Did he tell my dad we were drinking? Would my father care? My eyes dart around the room quickly but none of the other adults' eyes convey anything out of the ordinary. It isn't that I was a perfect angel before we moved here but damn, we are in a room full of prominent members of the community and my own father.

"No phone calls tonight, Sam…" Collin says quiet but serious and some how the tension in the room seems to rise.

Sam gives us both a stern look as we head out the front door, my father probably still trying to process that his daughter thought to ask to do something. We are down the street a ways before Collin slows his pace to a more leisurely pace.

"Geesh, with the way Sam acts I'd think he was your father." I comment.

"It's not like that…I mean he is just concerned, I'm suppose to be a role model for the community and stuff along with the rest of the p…group. It's part of why I grew up so fast…I, uh joined this group when I was 13 part of our local government and cultural/heritage association or something like that."

"So what you are like part of some junior government association or club that Sam is part of seeing as he is the head of your tribe and all?" I ask not really getting why anyone would want to be part of some stuffy government group when they are a teenager. Where is the fun in that?

"It is more like it was just expected of me…don't get me wrong I love being a part of the group cause the guys are like my brothers…or an extended family and Sam he is the leader of our p…group."

"So you are supposed to be like this model teenager…setting an example for the younger crowd? How does drinking and running through the forest play into that image?" I laugh as an image of Collin and Sam conversation after that night plays out in my mind.

"It doesn't Sam wasn't amused…neither was my father."

"Oh, shit…you got in trouble didn't you?" My hand flies to my mouth to stop my laughter, I shouldn't laugh at his expense.

"Just a bit, it was nothing." He frowns for a second before hiding it with a smile.

"So where exactly are we going now that you have me all to yourself?" I twirl around so I am facing him and walking backwards. He looks at me a little warily, but doesn't comment on my grace or any consequences which may befall walking this way. I'm sure he will tell me if I'm gonna run into anything or anybody. Do I trust him? Well, running into something surely won't cause me any serious harm, so yeah I trust him at least with this. It's worth it to see his face while we talk and walk.

"Just thought we could go down to the beach, it is actually very pretty at night." He replies not looking very confident in his suggestion, kinda a nervous hint behind his voice but flat out nervousness isn't quite the expression on his face.

"Never been to the on the beach itself at nighttime, sounds like fun…"I shrug just as my toe catches on a loose stone.

The second before think the ground is going to bump against my behind both my flailing wrists are caught by two warm hands pulling me up and into Collin's overheated body.

"I knew you couldn't resist falling." He chuckles and the rumbling shakes my whole body reminding me where I currently am, so close…

"You could put me down now?" I mumble unsure of what to say while I am still feeling embarrassed by my lack of grace.

"I could, but what would be the fun in that?"

I suck in a deep breath and almost regret it as my lungs will with Collin's scent. His freshly showered smell permeates my senses making me want things from him I know I am not ready to want. His face is so close to mine, I tense in his arms, my thoughts causing me to do so, and at the same time my brain beckoning me to relax to no anvil.

Slowly he places me on my feet after obviously feeling my body tense in his arms, the playful nature of me being there is gone. Stupid, stupid, stupid my internal monologue shouts as I realize how I reacted and how much I want the guy before me. A short awkward moment passes as Collin takes my hand and we start once again towards the beach.

If I push him away much more he is gonna leave me and prove me right. We are both quiet for the rest of the walk to the beach, but I can't help wondering what he is thinking.

"It's beautiful at night," I whisper somehow interrupting the tranquil setting seems wrong.

"I'm glad you like it here, the beach I mean." He says pulling me closer to him.

I look out into the crashing waves, dark and ominous the waves don't expect anything they just are. Plowing through the sand without a care in the world, that is if you take an

anthropomorphic view on the whole situation. I lean into Collin wanting to get closer to him, wanting to just let this moment occur without thinking about the future. I close my eyes trying to clear my mind of those brief thoughts, Collin tenses suddenly behind me.

A distant howl resonates through the air, a wolf howl…

"C'mon let's go back to Sam's…" His voice quakes a bit as he roughly pulls me back up the beach.

"Collin, slow down you're gonna pull my damn arm off." I cry out as I almost lose my footing on the rush up the beach.

His pace slows slightly but not much as we make our way closer to the house. My mind reels as I struggle to keep up with him, his whole demeanor has changed in an instant. Who is this guy literally dragging me back to his buddies house? What is the problem?

As we approach the house I take note that my father's truck is just starting to back out of the drive, Collin's hand lets go of me as he proceeds to flag my dad down before the truck gets too far. With his hand firmly on the door of the truck, Collin waves me into the vehicle without an explanation.

"I'll talk to you late, Keys…I gota go!" He says just before he slams the door securely. I roll the window down to question what the hell is going on.

"Collin!" I yell at his retreating form.

He whips it around, his face hard almost blank, "Stay in the house, tonight." He says firmly.

"Collin!" I yell again out the window as my dad back down the drive, he doesn't turn around and I lose sight of him as he disappears behind the corner of Sam's house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here you all go sorry for the delay, the 4th of July hit and thus camping and hiking not to mention family...............so here we go and to those reading my other stories and awaiting updates i hope for them to be written soooon Edwards pov is throwing me for a loop on LEFT FIELD so it is taking longer than expected but will be out soon i hope. hope you like ENJOY**

Chapter 27

"What the hell!" I half shout and grumble to myself ignoring my parental unit beside me.

"Watch your mouth; I'm sure the boy had a good reason for ending your night short. Besides it is a school night." He says with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Well, look at you going all fatherly on me all of a sudden, taking pointers from your new friends." I sneer crossing my arms and glaring at the window.

"Just cause he pissed you off doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, though if you're this mad he must mean more to you than you want to admit." He smirks at me and my scowl only deepens.

The drive to our house couldn't have been slower, every second I wanted to get out of the car and away from my father. How could Collin just act like that—with all intents and purposes he told me to go home and stay put. Who is he to order me around? Just for that I should get out my tent and sleep in the yard, just to show him.

I slam the truck door; I can't get to the house fast enough. My key fumbles against the lock and I only manage to get inside seconds before my father. This has to be the worst I have felt since I moved here. I grumble to myself as I climb the stairs to my bedroom.

I pace across the span of my room while caterwauling an expletive here and there, as I try to make sense of the entire night. He seemed so intent on getting me to himself and then with the flick of a switch he is dragging me back just throw me into my father's truck. It is not fair just as I start to feel at peace with the whole Collin thing something like this happens, I just need to ask myself do I want to even know?

My anger diminishes as the number of the hour increases to the point where I watch the last minutes of Sunday flip over to Monday morning precisely 12:00 reads on my alarm clock. The house is quiet as I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. A hot cup of tea is just what I need to settle my sour mood. I place a tea bag into a large mug and fill it with water. Microwaveable tea is my specialty. I set the microwave to heat for two minutes and drift over to the window to stare out at the backyard. The dark forest looks a little ominous at night, I rub my eyes trying to look a little closer. Movement catches my eye at the side of one of the trees. A person is standing there in the pale moonlight, looking around with their dark hair haphazardly strewn about. Why would this man be standing in my backyard. For a brief second I almost think he looks right at me, but there are no lights on in the house how can he even know I am standing here.

I can't stop watching, almost mesmerized by his presence even though it should scare me to death. The microwave beeps just as he takes a few steps away from the tree line and towards me. I quickly move back from the window and retrieve my tea from the microwave, before I leave the kitchen I take a curious glance out the window at the strange man. I watch, pulling the mug to my lips to calm the rising nervousness within me, he takes another step forward before his head whips around and he sprints off back into the trees. Huh?

I'm gonna have to ask Dad about our neighbors…where else would he have come from?

The hot mug of tea does the trick and calms me enough to sleep I settle into bed after the last sip from the mug and hope tomorrow brings me a better day.

I awake with a start and a great level of uneasiness floods me… the clock beside me reads 4:34am and as I watch a minute tick by the uneasiness seems to take me over settling into an overwhelming nauseating ache. After each breath I take I count the seconds trying to remain calm, as I reach 108 it starts to recede back into the slight uneasiness that first awoke me. I pull myself out of bed and am drawn to the sounds of my father in the kitchen getting his breakfast.

I stumble down stairs my right hand cradling my stomach, hoping feeding it will take away the sensation that I am going to be sick all over the floor.

"Morning dad…" I mumble flopping down into a kitchen chair.

"You're up early." He says with mild surprise.

"I think I have food poisoning or something I feel awful." I grimace as I complain to my dad.

"Just take it easy today and call me at work if you need anything." He says with a slight smile before rushing out the door.

I call my teacher and tell her I will not be able to go to school today and then I am at a loss for what to do. I am still feeling awful so I climb back into bed and try to sleep.

Ring

Ring

I shoot up in bed my stomach rolling and feeling all together ready to empty it's contents onto my bedroom floor. The sudden movement not doing anything for the nausea I still feel. The phone I remember just as I hear it ring again, my hand flies out to grab the phone from my nightstand.

"Hello," I say in a scratchy gravelly voice that isn't like mine at all.

"Keylee?" Emily's voice squirms with concern and sympathy, do I really sound that bad?

"Yeah, it's me I'm not feeling all that well." I mumble as I right myself on my bed.

"Oh, I was afraid of that…." She trails off as I hear her hand slide over the mouth piece of the phone, obviously having a conversation with someone else she doesn't want me to hear.

"Keylee, are you still there?" She asks and I reply affirmatively. "Good, cause it looks like you picked up the flu from Collin last night he also is under the weather today. I just wanted to pass along the message; actually, I was hoping you were feeling normal. Collin says he will be by when he is feeling better just case you are wondering."

"Fine." I mumble as the left over anger I have towards him spikes back up into me.

"Get some rest dear, I'll see you soon." She replies and I hear the phone click before I an respond.

Great, the flu, how dare he get me sick on top of how he treated me? Serves him right never wearing a coat, and I'm the one who gets in trouble. I fume silently while sleep slowly takes me over again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I roll over in bed squinting at the window and the coming twilight, where had my day gone? To sleep that is where, I had spent all day in bed and now someone was at the damn door. I groan loudly as I pull myself up and towards the stairs, while heading down them I take care to note that I feel much better, in fact I am back to normal.

A yawn escapes my mouth as I open the door and blink a few times at the guy standing there, I purse my lips not knowing what to say to him after the way he treated me yesterday. I lean against the doorframe and just wait, he must have something to say or else he wouldn't be here. Most of my anger has passed since last night between my ranting and raging and my all day stomach flu it is down to just a mild irritation.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks and my eyebrows pull together but I don't allow him to enter my house.

"Yeah." I mumble looking downward towards his feet.

"Well, can I come in?" He asks looking at me again noticing my slight anger this time.

"Yeah, I'll be right back let me get dressed." I say opening the door wider and leaving him to let himself in while I head back upstairs to put on something that isn't my PJ's. A pair of jeans and a tank should work out just fine.

I grab my cell phone and a ponytail holder and head back downstairs, my mind made up that I don't want to be in the house any longer today, I suddenly feel claustrophobic. I find Collin sitting in the kitchen helping himself to some cold coffee and a muffin.

"Grab me one of those muffins and let's get out of here, I sick of being inside." I grumble and grab my hoodie off the back of the sofa before heading to the door.

"Here," Collin says handing me the chocolate chip muffin, "Where you want to go? I have Paul's car." He motions to the tiny compact thing so obviously parked in my drive.

"Anywhere but here...and not the beach." I grumble not wanting to go there again.

"Okay."

"Just get in and take me somewhere other than here, okay, I don't care where." I look him in the eye and wonder why he is so hesitant today. Does he think that I am that mad at him?

We both climb into the car and I am silent as he backs the car out into the road. It isn't until he stops the car along some overlook pull off that I chance a look at him. We are halfway between La Push and my house on a gravel pull off that boast to be an overlook point. I take a deep breath and get out of the car because the uneasy silence is starting to get to me.

The wind flips my hair around as I walk up to the overlook, it isn't anything to spectacular, but the view is nice. Collin is behind me I can hear his shuffling feet.

"Come with me." He says and I notice that he is stopped just before a small trail leading down the side of the cliff. It is well worn but small enough that not everyone who stops here would follow it. A local thing I conclude.

His hand is too warm against mine as I follow him down and around the cliff. The path leads us to what I would call a cave but what is probably more accurately called an overhanging cliff, but let's not get technical.

"You want to sit here for awhile?" He asks but he is already pulling me down towards him.

The shade from the overhang makes the rock against my back cool and slightly damp. It is peaceful here I think as I allow myself to relax. The smell of rock has almost a calming effect on me or it could be the sounds of the wildlife in the trees below.

"I'm sorry last night had to be cut short." His voice is soft as if he is waiting for me to say something hurtful to him.

"You pissed me off, I mean if you had other things you wanted to do all of a sudden I would have understood that more than you telling me to go home and stay there. Damn I almost wanted to sleep outside in a tent just to spite you… but I'm glad I didn't cause there was this weird neighbor guy out there in the middle of the night, talk about creepy."

"It wasn't your neighbor that you saw…" He says way too soft and calm without a hint of any emotion.

"What do you mean it wasn't my neighbor who else could it be, cause I mean we almost live out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Keys there are somethings that I should tell you, about me and about how things are." He takes a deep breath and leans further back against the rocks, " I need you to keep an open mind again because we aren't exactly in your backyard or mine. I don't want you freaking out on me and getting lost…so promise me you will call someone to come pick you up if you don't want me to drive you home."

"What ummm, Collin you are scaring me already?"

"I know and I'm sorry but this is just part of who I am and I can't have you running around without a decent way home, Okay."

"Yeah sure, I'll call someone…miraculously a bunch of numbers I didn't program into my phone appeared one day." I say with a smile knowing either him or one of his friends put all their numbers into my contacts list.

"Good." Collin lets out another deep breath and looks off into the trees instead of looking at me. Geesh, whatever he wants to say to me must be something cause hell he looks nervous and with that whole me not wanting to talk to him afterwards thing.

"Out here in the trees is where I spend most of my time, I feel more at home out here than I do anywhere else. The land calls to a part of me so deep it hits my very soul, that part of my soul is what I found, it is what changed my life so dramatically that I have scarcely looked back to wonder why or how life could be different. What I am and who I have become runs just about as deep as the roots of these trees before us. It just is, how I am."

I get his eyes now deep and unblinking as he takes me into what he is talking about, it sounds like a riddle or a preamble into who he is. I want more, I need to know now that his words have drawn me in.

"The reason this land calls to me dates back many generations to those of my ancestors though we are the first in several generations to have such a deep connection to each other and our home lands. The wolf resides within my human skin like those from our stories, I have the ability to change into that form and become essentially a wolf."

His eyes say he is telling the truth but the words are unfathomable and I feel my eyes widen at the thought. Is it the thought that he could be deceiving me or that he could actually be a monstrous wolf? Which ever it is I totally understand his warning and find myself inching away from him like he has some kind of contagion.

"I'm not trying to hurt you or scare you, Keys but I thought it was time to tell you before you did find yourself getting hurt. The guy you saw in your backyard wasn't a neighbor, he was a vampire, the reason I had to go, the reason I was sick, the reason you had to know now instead of later. Paul got him but not without several of us getting hurt, me included and…"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk about it." I squeeze my eyes shut against the hurt I feel, my throat feels too full to breathe. "I'm just gonna go…please don't follow me…I..I just need time…time to figure this all out, Okay."

I skirt past him and up the side of the cliff as fast as my legs can carry me.

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews love hearing from you.... Sorry about the cliff hanger.....i thought i should post since it has been awhile now and the next part requires some more thought on my part so i hope you arn't hanging tooooo long so ENJOY**


	29. Chapter 29

**With out further adu here is the next chapter thanks for your support by reading and reviewing :) EnJoY**

I get back up to the top of the cliff it is all swirling around in my head and it is all so unbelievable that I almost accused him of joking with me. I may have believed it possible when I first came here but now seeing the genuine look in his eye, I don't doubt him, I think. I have to get this all sorted out in my head, he wouldn't have told me any of this crap, that is if it is true, without trusting me.

I pull out my cell phone and scan the countless numbers I now have to choose from but in the end I flip it closed and sink down against the side of the car. I can't do it to him, give him the very reaction that he expected from me. I pick up a pebble from the side of the road and roll it between my fingers…nobody gave me that chance to explain, they just tossed me aside because I was different all of a sudden. Cast out of the normal and into the same place Collin was afraid I would send him—freak.

I close my eyes and will my racing heart to slow because I don't need to have a heart attack when he actually finds his way back up here. The side of the car is warm against my back, I try and keep my mind on the tactile sensations around me because I hear all the questions lingering and trying to work to the surface. Questions I know I am not ready to ask. It takes him a good thirty minutes to emerge from the trees, but I can't bring myself to look at him for fear of what I would see or think/

"Sorry, I though you just walked away, I'll ummm, leave."

"Don't…" Is all I can manage as I fight against the hurt I hear in his voice, the very hurt that I caused. I hear his feet stop on the gravel and I peek up at him as all my courage dissolves into consternation.

"Do…do you think you could give me a ride home?" I ask, yeah I know it is a lame start but I can't exactly blurt out that I don't care if you go furry sometimes right now.

"Yeah, sure…couldn't you get a hold of someone?"

"I never tried, I would rather you take me home and maybe stay for dinner."

I hear his breath trail past his lips and into his mouth as he starts to round the car towards the driver's seat. I quickly pull myself up and into the car trying hard to ignore the fact that the guy next to me is a wolf, well not right now but he has the ability to be.

"So what changed your mind?" He asks as we pull a U-turn and head back to my house.

"Please," I let out a breath, "No questions right now, I'm not trying to ignore anything but first home then food and then we can talk about serious stuff, okay." I look at him for confirmation and am satisfied by his timid smile.

We say nothing what so ever until we get to my house, I watch him hesitate slightly before getting out of the car to follow me. I completely understand hell; I probably created one of his worse nightmares minutes ago, rejections over who he is. At least my rejection stemmed from my actual actions, choice I had a choice unlike him he was born to be what he is. I realize we both have stopped walking due to my slight stare I have going, directly at him.

I take a deep breath grab his hand and start pulling him towards the front door. It seems like days ago that we stood here grumbling about where to go, when in fact it has only been a couple hours at the most. His hand still feels too hot against mine and it starts my brain wondering through the whole genetic thing once again, Oh, My, Gosh…. It hits me halfway up the front steps and I drop his hand like it is diseased before I can stop myself. My feet stumble and my hands collide with the stairs wooden planks. I land with an ommph which is enough for me to gather my thoughts and adjust to the idea. I may not want to ostracize Collin from my life but little things I realize might have an itsy bitsy impact on my sanity from time to time. Calm has never been one of my virtues and it isn't about to start being one just because Collin happens to not be all human. Yeah, I can't say it yet.

"Are you Okay?" Duh, stupid question from my point of view down here on the ground, but I guess from his perspective it would seem like the logical thing to ask.

I take in some oxygen hoping for a suppressing feeling to be drawn in with it, "I'm fine, sorry, just had a slight miscalculation there both inside and outside of my body." I say with what I hope is a reassuring smile.

His hand is outstretched for me to grab onto, the very hand that I just shot away from, I can do this my internal monologue screams as I grasp it again allowing the warmth to flood me once again.

"So what do you want to eat? I need to cook something…or do you not really like things cooked…gawh I didn't mean it like that its just that, well…" I scramble for something intelligent to say and fail.

"Relax…cooked food is wonderful," He chortles, "Not to keen on the vegetarian perspective on food but anything works." He smiles and slides up to onto the counter along side the stove.

"Sorry…never mind, I'll uh see what we got."

I open the fridge and freezer and stare into the monstrous thing, the only thing that looks semi-easy to cook is the pre-made pre-seasoned hamburger patties. The lucky winner ding, ding you got that right hamburgers and French fries it is.

I set to work concentrating on the food all the while he is just sitting there plain as day next to the stove; maybe he is hoping proximity will make it easier for me to take it all in, in the long run. I don't know if it is working, we aren't talking as per my request, but I didn't think that meant no conversation what so ever.

The food makes it into our bellies and the dishes to the sink but my mouth still has yet to open to utter a word and my eyes have yet to meet his since I started cooking. Tensions are high but the reason isn't so simple.

"Should we go up to my room or into the backyard?" I ask as I whirl around not wanting to be out in the downstairs due to my father coming home sometimes in the near future.

"Where ever you feel more comfortable?" He says softly while eyeing me warily.

My mouth opens to reply, my teeth zero in my bottom lip as my mind draws a blank…what was the question again?

"Come, on lets just go upstairs." He comes to my obvious rescue seeing as somewhere between leaving this afternoon and coming back I appear to have had a lobotomy. Funny how my internal reason still seems to compute but I am at a total loss of how and when to respond externally.

He leads me up the stairs which seems totally backwards since it is my house but I am in no state to argue right now as it is, am I in shock or something. No, no, no, I take another of those supposed to be calming breaths and I feel a frown grace my face, a frown at my actions not at the situation. He is being patient, how commendable.

I feel the chill as my hand leaves his and I flop down on my bed, "Grrrrrr, this sucks it seems like I can't get any words or thoughts to come out right," I squeeze my eyes shut against the comforter of my bed as I feel the tears start to force their way through my lids.

"I don't want to do this to you, I've gone through what it feels like to be cast out and just because you are a little different I was ready to do just that, it would be like turning into the epitome of everything I fear." I turn my head and look over my shoulder at him, my eyes wet, his image blurred, but still he hasn't left. I feel like I betray him and he still stands there hoping that I will come around.

"Please don't cry." He says taking a step forward only to retreat just as quickly.

"Don't hate me for not accepting you from the start, don't stay here if at the end of the day you are gonna push me away, please don't…" I mumble through my tears and this time he doesn't retreat or stop himself. This time his too warm arms wrap around me and pull me close to him.

Some how contentment seems to rush past the tension, sorrow, and fear before I can even drop one tear upon his shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A loud noise shocks me awake the first sensation I have it unbelievable warmth, which I wiggle backwards into not wanting to wake up. Again, the noise which I recognize as someone clearing their throat and my eyes pop open and the disapproving face of my father stands before me. The warmth I know and remember is Collin who is wrapped ever so compromisingly around me, a me that has stripped down to nothing but my shirt and under-things.

"Keylee…" My father says without a hint of humor that I hoped he would have about the situation; instead, it is low, gruff, and full of anger striped with disappointment.

I take a deep breath and elbow the large hot form behind me, which only elicits a grunt from deep in his throat. I watch as my father strides with determination towards my bed, I want to sink into the blankets and hide from this side of my father. I wince as he arrives within an arms reach, but it isn't me his firm grasp narrows in on. My father is one smooth motion grabs the pressure point on the back of Collin's heel managing rouse him without even a word.

The next instant is not pleasant as I watch Collin shoot out of my bed and knock my father to the ground faster than I could even attempt to blink. My eyes want to roll into the back of my head at the loud bang and the yowl of pain coming from my father's mouth. He isn't a body builder nor does he do hard labor, my father is just your average guy and Collin well I know now that he is a wolf in the guise of a teenaged boy—not so much an equal fight.

"Get out!" My father yells from the floor and my eyes lock with Collin's in a wordless goodbye.

"What the hell do you think you were doing…" He climbs back to his feet with a loud groan and before I can say anything, "Wait! I don't even want to know the details, but I can tell you this it is not happening again."

"Dad…" I say softly unsure if he is done yet.

"Let me lay down some ground rules for you young lady, no sex in this house…no scratch that, no sex period, I don't want him here when I'm not home. Do not assume that his father will not hear about this because I intend to call him."

"Anything else oh wonderful dad of mine." I say sarcastically probably against my best judgment.

"You can can the attitude." He huffs as he turns to leave and now I'm alone to wonder what the hell just happened.


End file.
